He's a Mean One, Mr Tashio
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Kagome is Inuyasha's faithful but underappreciated personal assistant. The holidays are literally around the corner and Kagome wants to go home& see her family. Knowing Inuyasha Taisho as she does the likelihood of her getting out of her "duties" is as much of a chance as snow snowing in Hell AU R&R
1. Chapter 1

**He's a Mean One, Mr. Tashio**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot...I think...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Just like that. Mmm, slow down a bit," Inuyasha moaned out in the dark room.

" Mr. Tashio , _click_ , oh my! I'm sorry sir,"his secretary Kagome Higurashi said in embarrassment when she turned the light on in her boss' office.

"Hn," Inuyasha groaned out as he held the blonde haired woman that was between his thighs as he came inside of her closed mouth.

The blonde haired woman continued to bob her head drinking and sucking the last bit of Inuyasha's cum from his ball sack. The woman released Inuyasha's cock with a pop and smacked her lips. She wiped around her mouth and stood up from between Inuyasha's legs.

"Get back to work Trish. I'll make sure that you get off for Christmas," Inuyasha said placing his flaccid penis back inside his pants.

She giggled when she kissed him on the cheek from gratitude. When she turned to leave he slapped her on her round ass making her jump a bit. Trish adjusted her purple plunging neckline sweater dress with her zipper almost to her navel and bumped shoulders with Kagome. It was no secret around the office that many women were waiting until Inuyasha got tired of his shrewd secretary so they could take her spot.

"Sorry ma'am. Lost my footing," Trish said almost sounding like a knock off Betty Boop.

Kagome waited patiently and kept her mouth shut and tried to remain cool and collected. Kagome knew that she dressed really conservative than the other secretaries and did not care because she had standards and loved her dignity. She was a bit hesitant to wear the sheer rose pink blouse and grey skirt she had on to work.

In Kagome's opinion her boss thought that was free access for his hands to roam freely with no consequences.

"Kagome what did you need?" Inuyasha asked when he wasn't exposed in front of her and Trish left the office.

"Well...your mother is on line two for the past thirty minutes. Also your ex-wife is impatiently waiting for you in the lobby. You also have a board meeting in two hours for lunch. Parkerson and Bradley wanted to see if you was available tomorrow night to discuss in greater detail about funding a project that they are excited about," Kagome said after listing everything from her iPad.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got up from behind his desk. He looked in his closet that was a few feet from his desk. He looked inside at the mounted floor length mirror at his appearance. He straightened his black suit and red tie.

He looked at Kagome and signaled for her to come to him. She walked towards him and looked at his disheveled tie. She quickly undid the tie and re did it properly around his neck a bit tight. Inuyasha smirked while he was looking down at her. He could see small mounds of her breast bouncing a bit and wanted to touch them so bad. He almost reached in to touch the teasing fuckers but a faint but prominent memory came to mind when he almost made the same mistake before.

 **:::**

 **Three years ago**

"So if you look here you would see-," Kagome stopped talking when she felt a hand that did not belong to her touch her breast while she was bent over showing her boss a very important document. Instinct kicked in and Inuyasha had to wear a cast for two months.

 **:::**

 **Present day**

Inuyasha sighed and flexed his hand and twisted his wrist. He still could feel the pain in his hand when he even thought about touching Kagome like that again.

"What would I do without you huh?" Inuyasha whispered and caressed Kagome's cheek.

Kagome quirked her eyebrow, moved her face ,and rolled her eyes.

"You would survive I'm sure of it. Or in reality you would call me until I answered to solve whatever crisis you put yourself in," Kagome said and stringed the long tie piece through the knot.

"When are you going to let me take you out?" Inuyasha asked and squeezed her ass.

Kagome slapped his hand away and stepped away from him.

"I like being diseased free thank you," Kagome said and readjusted her black rimmed glasses on her face and turned to leave grabbing her iPad and cellphone.

She stopped and waited for Inuyasha to follow her out of his office. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll have you soon because I always get whatever I want. It will only take time and I'm willing to wait," Inuyasha said huskily and kissed her on the cheek and left.

"It's been six years buddy keep dreaming and get off of me or I will tell your father," Kagome and Inuyasha let her go and placed his hands in his black dress pants pocket.

Kagome went back to her desk to set up for the meeting that Inuyasha clearly forgot about...again.

 **Few Hours Later**

"Oh Sango! That man infuriates me to no end! He has the nerve to work me like some mule horse. In the same breath he thinks that he can just claim me like I'm some hussy that he usually dates. Some cheap prize that he hasn't put an effort in winning," Kagome fumed while she was putting clothes in her washing machine.

" _Yet_ ," Sango said trying not to laugh.

"Never," Kagome countered.

" _Well you know that you could always move back home. I know of some people in particular that misses you and wants to spend Christmas with you,"_ Sango said beating around the bush.

"My momma and brother," Kagome said through her wireless headset and sighed.

" _I'm not saying anything. Just make sure that you bring your butt back home-_ _ **beep**_ _-What was -_ _ **beep**_ _-that?"_ Sango asked.

"Gah! 200 bucks hell 200 million dollars it's my boss," Kagome said and looked at her wristwatch screen then rolled her eyes.

" _It's him isn't it?"_ Sango giggled.

"YYYYeeeessss," Kagome groaned.

" _Well at least -_ _ **beep**_ _\- nevermind. Call me later with your flight information,"_ Sango said.

"If I get the holidays off," Kagome said and hung up the phone.

She then called Inuyasha back while she went towards her shower to get ready for a date that had been pushed back more times than she would care to think about because of her childlike boss.

"You called?" Kagome said when she heard a faint hello on the other end.

" _Kagome I need your help_ ," Inuyasha whispered.

"What did you do?" Kagome stopped the bath water and asked trying not to groan.

" I take offense to that! Anyway, I'm at this broad's house. Come to find out she's married and to make a long and dreadful story short, he's here. I'm in the bathroom. Come be my wife. We are suppose to eat dinner here that's the story of why I'm here and not to fuck his wife. Which is the unfortunate real reason. Hello?" Inuyasha called out on the phone.

"For the love of chocolate," Kagome exhaled. "Send me the address. Just so you know you owe me big time," Kagome said.

"Yeah, yeah just come on, this house is really small and hideously decorated," Inuyasha said and hung up.

Kagome let the water out so she could take a quick shower. She knew she had to be smoking hot to pass as Inuyasha's wife.

She decided on a red dress that had scoop collar that accentuated her breast, and encased her petite waist. The dress also had long red sheer sleeves to add some sort of elegance to it. The length stopped just above her knees and the split in the back to the back of her knees. She decided on wearing nude high heels that made her butt look big. She applied nude lipstick with a light red tint and black eyeliner around her eyes. She was glad she had her hot curlers in her head and took those out to have spiral loose curls to finish the look. She grabbed her nude colored clutch. She walked out to drive her car but saw Inuyasha's driver waiting for her. She sent a quick text to her date expressing her deepest apologies.

 **Beau:Tashio strikes again...Call me later love**

 **Me: I'm sorry hun. I promise I will**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4567 Holiday Lane**

"So Inuyasha how exactly do you know my wife?" the husband asked.

Inuyasha took a big gulp of the proffered lemonade he received from the woman he was going to dub Saturday Night conquest.

"Old friends. We saw each other at the store sometime ago. She invited me and Kagome, my wife, over for dinner when our schedules allowed it,"Inuyasha lied and botched some tamer version to how he really met the wife.

:::

Inuyasha met Ayame Wiley at a strip club two weeks ago. She was sucking his dick really well and Inuyasha wanted to employ her on a regular. He didn't even think to ask her was she married or not. What married woman would happily suck another man's dick for money?

:::

He looked at the now meek redhead woman and the hot headed husband he believed to be named Koga. Inuyasha inwardly understood and shook his head why she would step out. Koga suffocated the woman.

' _Kagome where the fuck are you?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself and crossed his legs with his ankle touching his opposite knee.

"Dinner will be done in a minute. Inuyasha would you like more lemonade. I'm sorry we don't have anything stronger. Koga stopped drinking some time ago," Ayame said and poured Inuyasha another hefty glass of the sour stuff.

' _If that woman don't hurry I'm really going to pee on myself,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself and tuned in to listen to the husband drone on and on about his used car lot.

:::

:::

Before Inuyasha made up his mind to go in the kitchen and get a butcher knife to carve out his ears from the side of his head. Ayame went to the front door to let someone in that pushed the doorbell button and knocked on the door.

' _Please be Kagome. Please be a murderer. I will gladly sacrifice Koga's life,'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Oh...uh...you-you must be Mrs. Taisho. We are waiting for you in the living room I mean sitting room. May I take your coat. Wha-what a lovely dress you have on. Our hu-husbands are in the sitting room. Dinner will be served shortly," Ayame said and lead Inuyasha's "wife" to him.

Inuyasha did a double take and nearly choked on the lemonade he was drinking. He quickly composed himself by straightening his tie and went to greet her. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face in appreciation when he saw what Kagome was wearing.

' _Ah. She owes me a hundred bucks but she looks fuckable in that dress,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

He walked to Kagome but was knocked over by Koga.

 **Kagome's POV**

I saw that smug ass smiling and grinning. I mentally face palmed myself because this was the stupid dress I told Inuyasha that I would never wear. Grr! Ass! Here I am saving his!

"Inu-whoa. Hi there," I said holding out my hand and steadying myself from being almost put in a bear hug.

Must be the woman's husband. Personal space jeesh. This is a very small house compared to my apartment and of course Inuyasha's giant house.

 **Normal POV**

The man Kagome guessed as the husband, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. Kagome smiled and took her hand back then wiped the back of her hand against her side discreetly.

"My name is Koga. And yours Miss," Koga said trying to flirt.

"Mrs and my name is Kagome. What did you say your name was again?" Kagome asked in a snobbish type of way.

"Koga my dear. Here let me escort you around my humble abode," Koga said and snapped his fingers.

"Um yes?" Ayame asked walking into the living room to announce that dinner was ready to eat.

"Bring our best wine for the lady," Koga commanded without looking at Ayame.

"We don't -," Ayame started to say irritated at the way her husband was treating her in front of company.

Koga held his hand out to stop Ayame from talking. Ayame laughed a humorless laugh and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nonsense. Just go and buy some. Can you see that our guest is thirsty," Koga said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Oh that is unnecessary," Kagome said trying to break free from Koga's vice grip on her arm.

"Are you sure?" Koga asked.

"100 percent positive," Kagome said and took a deep breath.

' _A fine mess you got yourself into girl. I might take that offer and head back home and get another job. This is getting ridiculous!'_ Kagome thought to herself allowing her body to be dragged around the modest abode.

Inuyasha's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and read the new message.

 **Future Wife/Sec: You owe me big time-Kagome**

Kagome secretly texted to Inuyasha who was still flirting with Ayame. Koga was flexing his muscles and purposely placed himself beside Kagome and kept her attention on him and not her "husband."

' _This is going to be a long night. Yay,'_ Kagome thought and now wished she had something stronger than lemonade.

* * *

 **A/N: Decided to do a Christmas themed story a bit early! Plan on being done with this story before the year is up :) Please review, follow, and favorite! The holiday season is coming! Have a great weekend!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Type, type, type, type**

"Good morning Kagome," Inuyasha said as he headed towards his office.

 **Type, type, type, type**

Kagome continued to ignore her boss as she continued to type.

"Uhm, Kagome is there something wrong?" Inuyasha asked and stuck his head out of his office.

Kagome stopped typing and took a deep breath. She turned around to see her boss dressed in a tailor made blue suit with his suit jacket off and had his vest on with a freshly pressed yellow dress shirt and pressed blue pants and dark brown shoes. He was wearing a blue tie.

"Why would you say that?" Kagome asked with a snippy attitude turning back to her email to her mother.

"You didn't say ' Good morning Inuyasha. Here's your coffee and messages' with a kiss on the cheek. Like you have done for the past six years. So spill woman what's the issue? Hopefully it's not about last night. How would I have known that that couple was swingers. I didn't agree so I should get some brownie points right?" Inuyasha asked trying to make light of the fiasco of last night.

He walked towards Kagome and sat on the edge of her desk.

Kagome stood up quickly and went to the doors to leave the office in a huff.

"Now where are you going?"Inuyasha asked while he followed Kagome leaving her desk with his eyes. He was checking out her body and could only groan in frustration.

"To get your damn coffee so you would leave me alone and let me work in peace damnmit," Kagome said with her voice raised and slammed the door that separated her from the other secretaries that worked for the Jerk she fondly called him behind his back.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked on top of Kagome's desk to see any missed messages for him. While looking through the organized mess the phone rang. Inuyasha sat in Kagome's desk chair to answer the phone call.

"Media Ink-," Inuyasha began but didn't finish the greeting because the caller interrupted him.

"Oh Kagome! What do you mean that you won't be able to come home for the Christmas? I know that the ass will let you go! He has you all year. Can he be an adult hell a man and be by himself for a week? We're not asking for you to quit just spend time with your family," the female voice said on the phone.

"But-," Inuyasha tried to participate in the conversation.

"But nothing Kagome! Your mother wants to see you. Your boyfriend wants to see you and I want to see my best friend!" the woman said sounding desperate and sad.

"Well," Inuyasha tried again but again was interrupted.

"Well nothing. You are coming! If I have to come and kidnap you I will. You know I will and hold you for ransom," the woman laughed.

"That's not necessary," Inuyasha said.

"Who is this?" the woman asked.

"Her bos-boyfriend. Her boyfriend Ash. I will let Kagome know that you called. I will also talk to our boss and see if we can get off. I would love to meet Sugarfoot's family," Inuyasha said and placed his feet on top of Kagome's desk.

"Wait..Sugarfoot? Ash? Did you say her boyfriend? I-I'm sorry. I-I wow. Okay. I'll let her mother know to expect her and another guest to her house," the woman said trying to not sound shocked and hurt not knowing about the man talking to her.

"Don't worry. We will just stay in a hotel," Inuyasha said.

"You must've just started dating her. Her family will insist that you stay the holidays at their house," the woman informed him.

"I-ok. Well let's keep this a secret because I had no idea what to give her for Christmas. She would be really surprised," Inuyasha said and heard the door opening to the door separating him and the lobby.

"I bet. Oh and my name is Sango. I hope Kagome talked about me," Sango said.

"Of course. You are her best girl friend since forever right," Inuyasha said hoping that was the case.

"Yea. Anyway Ash? I have to go, see you in a couple of weeks," Sango said and hung up after getting Inuyasha's personal cell phone number.

When Inuyasha hung up the phone was when Kagome came in.

"Inuyasha they didn't have any more coffee creamers that you liked. Sent an errand boy to Expresso to get you a vanilla and mocha latte. Why are you sitting at my desk and in my chair?" Kagome asked forgetting about there was no more of his favorite creamer downstairs.

"I-I-I own this place right. So I can sit anywhere I want. Any way I'll be in my office," Inuyasha said and walked inside of his office.

He walked back out and stood in front of Kagome again.

"Inuyasha what now?" Kagome asked massaging her aching temples.

"Just so you know that my parent's annual Christmas party is in two months. You are coming with me and our color is going to be blue," Inuyasha said and went back to his office smirking knowing that he was pissing her off.

 _'That bastard! He let's everyone else get off but me? Asshole! Ugh. I guess this email can be discarded. I really wanted to see everyone for the holidays,_ ' Kagome thought and sighed while she deleted her current email.

 **Three nights later**

 **3:15 am**

 **Ring Ring**

 **Ring Ring**

Kagome groaned in her silk pillow case and blindly reached for her phone.

"Hello," Kagome asked groggily.

"I'm sorry to bother you but this is Nurse Hitomiko from Journey Shard Hospital. I have your husband here. He was in a brawl at a local bar,"the nurse informed Kagome.

"Husband? I-I oh god. Is he dead?" Kagome asked almost hoping that he was but quickly disregarded that thought.

"Pardon?" the nurse asked.

"I meant to say is the idiot okay?" Kagome asked waking up completely.

"Yes. He just needed two stitches in his forehead. The ambulance brought him here and he needs a way home,"nurse Hitomiko said with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Why me. Okay, okay I'm coming to get him,"Kagome said and swung her legs out of her warm bed.

' _I'm going to kill him. I just know it,_ 'Kagome thought to herself as she took a deep breath at her coffee maker machine.

' _He can wait until my dark roasted liquid of patience gets done. God knows I will need the strength,'_ Kagome thought and placed the good stuff in a thermal and left her warm apartment for her cold car.

 **At the hospital**

"Now don't forget about our date on Wednesday. I will order a dress for you to wear,"Kagome overheard her boss/husband say to the assumed nurse in his room.

"I thought you was married?" the nurse asked.

"We have an open relationship,"Inuyasha said clearly out of it.

"Well that's good to know because I would be more interested in her than you," the nurse said and began to leave.

"As long as I get to watch," Inuyasha said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Inuyasha honey I'm here to get your inconsiderate ass," Kagome said with false cheer.

"Babe!" Inuyasha exclaimed loudly from the drugs.

"He's a little high. Gave him some morphine to put the stitches on his head. He should be good by this afternoon he just needs to sleep if he acts weirder... than normal please bring him back to the hospital. But other than that he's good to go now ," the nurse informed Kagome.

Kagome yawned and agreed.

A male nurse came in with a wheelchair to cart out the touchy feely patient.

"Alright come on Mr. Taisho your wife is ready for you," the male nurse said.

Kagome shook her head and hoped these people knew she wasn't really married to the Jerk. Kagome followed the nurse out to the lobby towards the entrance of her car. Inuyasha's head was flopping around and he randomly giggling.

"You're sure it was just morphine?" Kagome asked in the midst of pushing his hands away from her ass.

Inuyasha pinched and tried to motorboat Kagome's ass. He moaned out loud because of how it felt against his cheek. Kagome almost pimped slapped him but then Inuyasha had a dazed look on his face with drool slowly leaking from the side of his so she let it slide. It was just her overcoat getting groped.

"Different people take to meds differently. I'm sure he'll be okay ma'am. Here you go Mr. Taisho. Happy holidays Mrs. Taisho," the male nurse said and waved off the seemingly happy couple.

:::

:::

 **Later that Afternoon**

"Sausage circus demo shoot,"Inuyasha randomly said.

Kagome looked at him from her side of the couch and rolled her eyes as she continued to type out her blog post.

Inuyasha slowly rose from his spot on the couch and looked around. He massaged his neck, back and ran his hand over his stitches on his head wincing from the sharp pain.

"How long have I been out?" Inuyasha asked after he yawned and wrapped his body in his blanket.

"The whole day. It's nearing six anyway. And yes Media Ink is still standing," Kagome said boredly and a bit irritated.

Although she stayed home with Inuyasha she was on the phone running the company via phone and computer. It was her daily list of things to do but with more time talking to the clients and shareholders. Kagome had a small bit of respect for her boss because those people who Inuyasha dealt with were very needy.

She started her after work bottle of wine earlier than the normal seven. It was at noon after a rather lengthy contract deal for a fashion shoot that was taking place in three months. Yet Kagome was a bit irritated because her supposed boss still didn't trust her.

"Where am I? Why didn't you take me to my home? I want to take a shower and brush my teeth," Inuyasha said looking around and laying back down on his right side of his body.

"Oh my god please shut it for ten more minutes I'm almost done!" Kagome snapped angrily and finished typing.

She read over her post and when satisfied she posted her latest blog update.

She closed her computer and got up to get another bottle of wine and her small blue binder of menus to order from. She was exhausted and didn't feel like cooking. She went to the kitchen and felt eyes on her body. She turned around and Inuyasha was staring at her wrapped up like a cocoon. She raised her eyebrow and internally counted to five, ten, then to fifteen before she spoke.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kagome asked a bit more calmly.

"Oh now I'm able to talk without you biting my head off? Kikyo was like that when it was her-hey that hurt!" Inuyasha shouted and rubbed his head.

"Finish that sentence and I will really throw something harder at you," Kagome said daring him to do just that holding up a rolling pin.

"Who pissed in your oatmeal this morning? Oh god it wasn't me? I've been told I sleep walk and stuff but I've never pissed in oatmeal before," Inuyasha said still rubbing the side of his head.

"No idiot. I'm sorry... I'm just cranky. My boyfriend was supposed to come out here for Christmas but he had to cancel because of some work thing. Then my mother, brother and best friend since five also have other engagements. So I'll be here by myself for Christmas," Kagome said and wiped a tear then folded her arms.

She was planning on flying them out here call in sick and take them around town showing them all the sights and attractions on Inuyasha's dime of course. She has enough blackmail and days that she's been saving for just in case purposes.

"Oh is that all? Well,you forgot you'll be with me and my family. For some strange reason they like you more than my ex-wife and even me. Their flesh and blood. Anyway we will have fun we always have fun and I'll take you somewhere nice as well. So stop with this moping woman. I suggest King Crab for dinner I'm hungry," Inuyasha said and stood next to Kagome without his blanket.

He held out his arms and Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and hugged Inuyasha. She knew he was trying to make her feel better and he had.

 **A/N: Chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoy it❤️**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **One Week before Halloween**

Inuyasha was in his office as usual talking with a client he's had since he got the company...his mother.

She wanted him to finalize the contracts and vendors for the Christmas Gala that was set on the weekend before Christmas Day. Inuyasha went over the notes Kagome meticulously created and knew his mother was satisfied with all the details that she requested even the ones she didn't think about.

When they were done looking at the swatches for the tablecloths and picking which blue colored napkin she wanted to go with which silver font, Izayoi was visible relieved.

"Inuyasha ,darling, I still don't understand why you haven't married Kagome. She's a lovely woman and keeps you out of trouble that you create for yourself," Izayoi said and placed her reading glasses in her purse.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his black suit jacket. He's heard the many reasons why Kagome should be his wife. He was at least 99 reasons why she should be his wife; in which, some he came up on his own.

"I know mother but she insists that she has a boyfriend from back home. Oh before I forget after the gala we are not going to stay the night over. I have a surprise for Kagome," Inuyasha said secretively.

"Oh is there wedding bells, rings, grandchildren before I die?" Izayoi asked while Kagome walked in when she asked her question.

"Wedding bells? Inuyasha who did you drunk propose to again? Did the barstool finally say yes?" Kagome asked and giggled.

His mother looked at her and then her red faced son.

"You know what you're fired!" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome laughed even harder.

"Oh please I give you my resignation letter at least twice a month and you shred it. That laugh came from a healthy place. Sorry, Lady Izayoi. I came in here to see if you wanted more tea," Kagome asked dabbing tears from her eyes.

"Yes please but I'll come with you. You haven't told me about his latest proposal. I don't know why I thought it was Kikyo he was trying to get back with. Oh Inuyasha dear you still owe me money on that bet about your divorce with her. I am serious pay up sweetie," Izayoi winked and left with Kagome's laughter ringing in his ears that he loved so much.

Inuyasha sighed, leaned back, and turned in his comfortable office chair towards the floor length window. His office overlooked the city and the not so far distant ocean.

He was done with both women but loved each respectfully different. He pulled out a framed picture he took when Kagome kissed him on the cheek because of something he did for her. He didn't think Kagome remembered the photo being taken or that he even had a framed copy of that moment in time for that matter. He wished the innocent kiss turned into something more but it was just that... innocent. He kissed the glass protector and hid it back in his desk then turned back to the window.

He heard his office door opening and turned to find his ex-wife standing in his threshold with her hands on her hips.

"And it was starting to be such a good morning?" Inuyasha said out loud and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you sorry excuse for a man. We need to talk," Kikyo said and slammed the door shut.

:::

Kagome came back to her desk, checked her emails, and her phone text messages.

She had several missed text messages from her mother and boyfriend.

She read them and they didn't make sense. She was about to call when her boss' door open and Kikyo stormed out.

"Think about it you idiot! If you want to continue to keep this lifestyle you better think about it," Kikyo said and left.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and ran his hand against his face.

"How in the world did I make three years with that bitch?" Inuyasha said tiredly and went back inside.

Kagome just sat at her desk and blinked. She hung up the her office phone to go and check on Inuyasha.

:::

Kagome knocked and walked inside. Inuyasha was laying down on his couch with a short glass of liquor inside of it with two ice cubes.

Kagome knew he was frustrated because it was too early for him knocking back the hard stuff before having his breakfast or even lunch.

Kagome brought a chair over, crossed her legs, and waited.

Inuyasha kept his forearm over his eyes and the glass dangling from his finger tips above the red carpet.

"Okay are you going to tell me what's the matter?" Kagome asked after waiting.

Inuyasha put the glass to his lips but it disappeared before the liquor touched his lips.

"Hey I need that!" Inuyasha said and removed his forearm from his head.

"After you tell me what's wrong you will get it back? What's in here and why Kikyo threatened your lifestyle," Kagome said and took a sip of the smooth brown liquid.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got comfortable laying on the couch.

"It's the Halloween themed party,"Inuyasha said without elaborating.

"What's so bad about a Halloween themed party? It's already planned and it's next week," Kagome said taking another sip.

' _This is really good. No wonder he drinks this,'_ Kagome thought and tilted the glass so the remaining liquor smoothly ran into her mouth.

"It's what's supposed to happen before and at the Halloween party. She wants me to buy her frail magazine company and merge it with one of mine,"Inuyasha said and shivered.

"Inuyasha I think I'm missing something. But more importantly which bottle did this come from because I need another to make sense of this predicament. that I'm involved in without even knowing I'm involved in because you will make me involved and I think I see it," Kagome said stringing her comment together and slowly got up from her chair.

She was a bit fuzzy in her head but the whiskey was really that good.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked and sat up from his spot on his couch.

He saw Kagome taste all three of the glass decanters of whiskey, scotch and bourbon he poured in himself.

Kagome picked the middle one and brought it back to her seat. Her lips were a bit numb but figured that she was being rude for finishing his very delicious drink and should refresh it a couple of times.

"Kagome how much have you drank love?"Inuyasha asked and chuckled a bit.

"Oh not that much," Kagome said and giggled a bit.

She poured more than necessary in her cup almost to the rim and gulped it down.

Inuyasha never figured her as a drinker but a social one. He always got really drunk if he had more than ¾ of what she consumed at the moment.

When Kagome's apparent unquenchable yet expensive thirst seemed to be tamed Inuyasha continued.

" Kikyo wants me to buy her out so she could move on to another failed business attempt. She's basically blackmailing me with all the photos and videos of...hmm...conquests I have done in the past that could very much ruin me. So according to her she will destroy all her evidence and plus copies if I do this favor for her. You do know too much of a good thing isn't healthy or something like that," Inuyasha said and took the glass out of his secretary's hands.

Kagome had her head to the side and her nose crinkled as if she smelled dog poop. She rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at her boss.

"Fuck it man! Let's make it the most ducking poopy party ever! Lights, cameras, fucking, dancing, candy. Oh costumes and this baby right here. I'm involved I accept," Kagome emphasized her response with a whisper and patted the bottle of the whiskey she seemed to fall in love with.

Inuyasha looked at her for a beat and bust out laughing. His secretary was drunk as a skunk and still knew how to make him laugh and okay with the situation. He got up and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up. She staggered on her feet a bit but leaned up against him.

"You smell nice Mr. Takahashi. I think I drunk all of the good stuff. My lips I can't feel them. See, I see them but I can't feel them," Kagome said and puckered her lips.

She looked up at him with her duck lips and making kissing sounds.

He didn't know what came over him and kissed her quickly.

She kissed him back with her arms around his neck and his arms circled around her back.

He pulled away from her and her cheeks were even more flushed and her lips a bit swollen. She seemed a bit unfocused but satisfied.

He bent down to kiss her again but she turned and ran to the trash can to vomit.

' _Fantasy ruined, boner present,'_ Inuyasha thought and readjusted himself in his pants.

Kagome was panting a bit as she knelt next to the trash can. He picked her up in bridal style and laid her down on his couch so she could sleep it off.

She snuggled in her spot and he placed his suit jacket over her and made some calls and got back to work.

:::

:::

He peaked at her from time to time until she started to stir. He looked at the time and it was nearing 6 in the evening.

Kagome slowly sat up and looked around her surroundings. She pulled down her skirt and held her head.

Inuyasha was on the phone sighing and writing down something.

Kagome looked at her wristwatch and almost screamed.

She had so much to do but apparently slept the day away.

"Yeah, yeah, bye Miroku," Inuyasha said ending his phone call and hung up.

He looked around and saw Kagome finally woke up and looked lost. He got up from his desk and walked to her. He handed her his special concoction to get rid of hangovers.

She grabbed it and handed it back.

"What is that? It smells awful," Kagome whispered and held her head. He was being so loud.

"I know but you will feel amazing believe me," Inuyasha said and handed her the drink.

Kagome wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the brown speckled goop and held her nose. She choked it down trying not to throw up.

Inuyasha watched her until she finished almost all and handed her mouth wash.

"Don't throw it up and wash your mouth out," Inuyasha said and directed her to his bathroom.

Kagome nonverbally thanked him and went to the bathroom. She came out immediately and saw she wasn't at the office but his study at his house. Her apartment was a good hour away from Media Ink meaning his house was another 45 minutes on top of that.

She was about to say what was on her mind but the contents of the smelly goop was trying to resurface. Inuyasha had left and came back to leave some clothes for her to change into and to take a bath.

He hoped that she would ask for help or that they would want to try that kiss again but he was being realistic about the situation.

:::

 **Night of the Halloween Party**

Kagome was at her home trying to quickly get dressed. She decided to go as a sexy Red Riding Hood. The theme was grown and sexy story book characters. The sluttier the better.

Kagome cringed when she heard Inuyasha announce it at their weekly staff meeting. She also heard the other women gossiping about her on how she was going to make the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella attractive or even the Grandmother from Red Riding Hood.

That's where she got the idea of being Red for Halloween.

' _Working for Inuyasha he acts like a wolf,"_ Kagome thought as she placed her black fishnet stockings on. She went to her closet and fetched her outfit she bought from the store.

She stepped in the outfit and wiggled it on. It was a bit shorter and tighter than what she thought. If she wasn't careful somebody might see under her small piece of fabric tutu. She looked at the time and almost screamed. Her phone vibrated to let her know that the driver Inuyasha sent was downstairs. She took her hot rollers out, put on her thigh high black boots that didn't even touch the bottom of her costume. She pulled the hood over her head and made sure her makeup looked great. She grabbed her basket that she kept her stuff for work and headed out.

She walked out as the driver was opening up the door. She heard him whistle and Kagome only giggled.

' _Eat your heart out bitches,'_ Kagome thought and was on her phone triple checking to make sure it was a night to remember.

 **Unity Centre**

Kagome arrived and decided to cover up her costume with a black cape until later that night. When she entered into the grand hall where the main dancing and food was assigned to be, the caterer was putting the last touches of the ghoulish buffet that the party goers were free to munch on. She checked the stage and mic to make sure that it was set up.

She checked her watch and took a deep breathe.

 **Two hours later**

Kagome was beyond mortified at the events that transpired within the last hour. It was starting out perfectly fine then wham. Literal shit hit the fan.

Thinking to herself ' _could it get any worse than this.'_

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Wanted to put something out until later this week. Hope you enjoy! I did some time frame adjustments..._**

 ** _M_**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a bit strong in content...the following events happened in real life. Like seriously I couldn't make this stuff up! I put an indicator that says safe if you don't care to read the mature content. Again it's strong...look for a Bold word SAFE!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Two hours before**

Dancing to some song that Kagome knew she heard before on her way to work, she kept her eyes open and roamed around the vast area for anything to ruin this night.

She saw Kikyo,Inuyasha's ex-wife, dressed up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Her yellow dress hardly left anything to the imagination. She had her cleavage on display that InuYasha spent a good deal amount of money to seem real.

Then Kagome saw Trish the slut who has slept with almost all of the male and some female employees. She was dressed as a grown Gretel. She was dancing with a new hire from accounting.

 _'She should have just came naked,'_ Kagome thought to herself and walked away.

She still hadn't taken off her black robe feeling a bit self conscience and a hypocrite only to herself.

She took a deep breath and continued to walk around the crowd.

She was about to call Inuyasha to see if he made it to the party yet. She felt an arm encircle her and that surprised her. She was about to punch the person but saw it was Hojo from the photography and film department.

"Oh Hojo you gave me a fright! I almost punched you," Kagome said chuckling and stepping away from him.

She knew he liked her and several other women too almost on that stalker level. Hojo Akitaki is a great photographer and captures wonderful masterpieces. Most of his work are almost always up for an award at many festivals and galas. Fortunately that gives Media Ink good publicity and more new business.

Inuyasha has done a great job keeping Hojo away from her but not right now.

He was dressed up as a dwarf from Snow White. He looked a bit unfocused and was staggering around. Kagome looked at her watch and the party hadn't gotten to its peak and he was already drunk.

She turned to leave but felt his hand on her waist to stop her from leaving.

"Where is my Snow White running off too? Hopefully not to eat the poison apple. Come on let me get a dance and we can get out of here. I promise that you will never forget it," Hojo whispered close to Kagome's ear.

"Hojo are you bothering my secretary again? What did I say if I caught you even remotely close to her?" Inuyasha said behind Hojo with his hand on Hojo's shoulder slightly squeezing it as if trying to rip the skin off.

"So-sorry sir," Hojo winced and allowed Inuyasha to pull him away even further away from Kagome.

Inuyasha squeezes even more and added his dull nails tightening his grip.

"Apologize to her and leave. I don't want to see your face again besides your wife Trish had her ass in one of the intern's face," Inuyasha said and pushed Hojo away from him.

Hojo staggered and left.

"Hey that bastard didn't apologize," Inuyasha said and took one step to go after him but was stopped by Kagome grabbing his hand.

"Just let it go. Besides I don't want him to comeback for any reason," Kagome said still loosely holding Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha trying not to make it weird and obvious that he was holding Kagome's hand he guided her to the punch bowl.

"Two House Specialities Punch," Inuyasha ordered from the bartender.

The bartender shook his head and began working.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him when a drunk employee he vaguely remembered as Brianna from the mailroom almost collided into Kagome how was checking her phone.

"You must be a magnet for trouble," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He didn't mean it but he licked the shell of her ear and kissed her neck.

Surprise fly she didn't hit him or anything. He felt a tap on his shoulder and it was Kagome handing him his drink.

"Hey I'm going to walk around. Here's your drink. Hope you're enjoying the party Kikyo," Kagome said and walked away.

Kagome was a bit disappointed that she caught her boss with yet another woman his ex wife to be exact.

Inuyasha pushes the woman away and gulped the spiked fruity punch drink.

Kikyo cackled and kissed Inuyasha on his lips.

"Oh come now Inuyasha you came onto me. Yes you are saving me again. But honestly who did you think I was? I'm glad you sent that little girl away" Kikyo said and placed her arms around his neck.

"You witch get off of me," Inuyasha said and tried to push her off holding onto her waist. It was obvious that she was hammered.

"Not so fast remember we are suppose to be a couple tonight. What would everyone think? Remember our deal. Besides I like your Dracula costume, where's your teeth?" Kikyo asked and moved his top lip up and saw the prosthetic fangs.

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes. To her the Takahashis were having a very intimate moment together by the makeshift bar.

Kagome was about to start her walk around again but a hand stopped her. She turned and it was Bankotsu dressed as Aladdin as a street urchin.

His eight pack on full display, his long black hair in a fishtail braid, he had some costume white pants on with some black Toms on.

Kagome was turned on by the fine specimen but shocked as well. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her. Kagome was taken by surprise by his unusual public display of affection. But she didn't hesitate to reciprocate the kiss.

She pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. She looked around and exit out to the gardens that was next to the building.

Inuyasha still fighting off Kikyo from trying to kiss him, he saw the whole exchange between his secretary and some random guy he was going to fire.

"Fuck it. Let's turn this bitch up," Inuyasha shouted and everyone screamed in agreement.

:::

Kagome was still walking until she got to the other side of the garden. She turned and was immediately in Bankotsu's embrace.

She took off the black cape and placed it over him because it was a bit cold. She ran her hands all over him making sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Why are you here?" Kagome finally asked.

Bankotsu scooped her up and placed her up against the white brick wall that was behind her.

She automatically wrapped her legs and arms around him and dry humped him and made out.

"Are you disappointed?" Bankotsu asked and leaned in to kiss her cleavage.

With his nose he was able to get one of her nipples to poke out and started to suck on it.

"I missed you," Kagome whispered and pulled her other breast out so he could suck the other one.

"Kagome I need you now," Bankotsu groaned and Kagome hissed in agreement.

She tapped him to put her down. She remembered that the parking lot was close by and they could do a quickie in his car.

"The parking-" Kagome began but Bankotsu kissed her and rubbed his fingers against her clothed pussy.

"Shut up and lead the way," Bankotsu said and Kagome looked behind her and walked away.

' _They can't jack up the party while I'm gone. Everyone is an adult right. It's going to be fine,'_ Kagome convinced herself as Bankotsu was thrusting into her shaved pussy.

 **Inside Unity Centre**

"Chug chug chug chug," from a group of guys could be heard from the other side of the dance floor.

Inuyasha had did his speech about acquiring Beauty Divas and there were pictures taken. The board and trustees had all gone and the Halloween party had took a weird sexually charged drugged induced turn.

"Chug chug chug chug," from the same group of guys with a few more cheering drunkenly.

He didn't care because he had two mailroom employees sucking his dick. Inuyasha was glad he had everyone turn in their phone and all recording devices. He even had several cellular cancellation devices hidden around the room just in case.

He looked around before he busted his twelfth or fifteenth but that two guys he believed to be one to be Trevor from engineering and Alex from fashion was doing an anal chugging contest with beer enemas. Inuyasha didn't or couldn't even process how that even came about.

His employees found a table and was doing beer pong and then he was offered Bako Leaf to smoke on. He saw some mixed orgies on the dance floor some naked others not.

He had heard glass break but didn't care. They had already paid for the damages beforehand plus being able to smoke inside. The music was on some techno track and the lights were flashing on and off. His ex wife was somewhere but only person missing was Kagome.

' _This wouldn't be happening if she was here. I wonder where she could be,'_ Inuyasha thought as one of the red heads placed a condom on him and started to bounce Cowgirl style on top of him.

:::

"Bankotsu!" Kagome screamed and fell on top of his chest.

She was well past satisfied and tired. She kissed his sweaty chest and chin. He placed his hands on her buttcheeks and kneaded them. He then moved his hand and inserted his finger in her ass. She could feel him growing again.

"You wanna go again?" Kagome asked and moaned when he was going faster inside of her.

She arched her back seeing black dots and stars all at once. Bankotsu took his finger out and stuffed his enlarged cock inside of ass. A screamed of delight ripped through Kagome and she began to ride Bankotsu again.

' _They should be fine. Oh fuck Bankotsu ,'_ Kagome thought reaching her climax again.

:::

Inuyasha looked around and it was a full on orgy food fight. He had partaken on the food fight that was an accident but didn't end well. Clothes came off and it just kept going downhill. The enema brothers had shitted on themselves with beer mixed in. They finally got it cleaned because that would be hard to explain. They were off in a threesome with Trish the known company slut. Even the bartender joined in and was getting his rocks off with the head of security.

Kikyo walked to him and kissed him. Going against his better judgment he returned it. He felt her hand on his growing member. He found a condom by the couch some guys from IT found from the reception area of the building. She laid down and he placed the rubber on and thrusted inside of her. He couldn't feel her walls and that was saying something in his opinion. Inuyasha kept going since it would be awkward if he stopped and talked about how he was afraid bats may come out.

Inuyasha was finally reaching his climax when he heard a "What the fuck happened," coming from the garden door.

Kagome was in her Red Riding Hood costume with fishnet stocking and thigh high boots. The costume accentuated her curves and breast. Inuyasha was finally able to come when he saw her. Then he saw that she wasn't innocent either. Her olive skin had hickeys littered all over her body.

Kagome walked straight to her boss fuming.

"Inuyasha really?" Kagome asked and stood next to him. Then it happened Kikyo came and squirted a waterfall covering Inuyasha and Kagome with her juices.

"Oh fuck Inuyasha that was amazing," Kikyo exclaimed and fell asleep.

Kagome looked at her boss and walked away through the dance floor.

"3,2,1 let it rip," a crowd of guys said next to a fan and farted. Some shit was sprayed with help of the fan and landed on almost everyone almost getting Kagome. Hojo from nowhere pushed her out of harm's way took the inevitable. Kagome was done and the Halloween party was shut down immediately.

 **SAFE** **SAFE** **SAFE** **SAFE** **SAFE SAFE SAFE** **SAFE SAFE SAFE** **SAFE** **SAFE**

 **One week before Thanksgiving**

Kagome was busier than ever putting the final touches on Media Inc company Thanksgiving dinner. It was always at some new swanky restaurant that conveniently popped up during this time. Kagome in essence was in charge of everything pertaining to that in addition to her other secretary duties.

She did notice that Inuyasha was whoring himself out more since the Halloween party that was a complete chaotic mess that people seemed to have enjoyed themselves.

Kagome looked at her phone and still hadn't gotten a text from Bankotsu since that party.

Kagome looked at her watch and knew she needed to get Inuyasha up so he could get going to The Beauty Diva meeting about its fate.

Inuyasha walked out of his office with his folder and cellphone.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked professionally.

It was taking Kagome sometime to get use to the new Inuyasha. She wasn't buying it. He was sulking and it was a major hit to his pride. She just couldn't figure it out but knew he would eventually tell her.

:::

 **One hour into the meeting**

"So we agree to keep Beauty Diva," Shiroi Grimble said as he read his notes.

"So I got confirmation from Montagea's agent that she's having a new clothing line. We talked and yes she wants us to do her show. She wants it fresh and simple. I think it would be a good idea to give some of our employees an opportunity to lead this one," Miroku said and placed his cellphone down after replying back to the rep.

"I see why not. That's how we keep Media Ink competitive. Kagome and an email out to the employees," Inuyasha said and continued to think.

"It's open to anyone correct," Kagome said and was jumping up and down inside.

"Yes, but they need to have a sketch of what they want done for the show on their board. Have it due by next Monday after Thanksgiving because I'm going to be late for my flight home," Inuyasha said and checked his watch.

The meeting concluded and Kagome sent the email memo out. Inuyasha had dismissed her early and she was thrilled. She had so much to still get ready for. Kagome gathered her things and made it to the elevator . Once she got on Inuyasha was inside.

Kagome could have sworn he had left two hours before her.

"I forgive you," Inuyasha said randomly and Kagome looked around and checked to see if he was talking in his Bluetooth again. Nope it was directed to her.

"I beg your pardon? What did I do?" Kagome asked perplexed.

' _For fucking another guy and not me,'_ he wanted to say but he would be a hypocrite.

"You didn't give me a kiss this morning or said good morning all week. I'm going to forgive you. Also you're coming home with me to my parents' lakehouse because I know you will be in your apartment not eating and doing nothing. Your bags are already packed. We are late getting to the plane," Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome's hand.

He didn't say so she wouldn't be alone and eat a microwave meal or eat at a restaurant. Even worse invite whoever that guy was over. He figured keep her with him and the week vacation would be bearable even with his crazy family.

"Do I at least get a say in any of this?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not going to be here to ward off Hojo. So it's your choice," Inuyasha said And smirked while he held the car door open.

' _Week off with guaranteed food and some interesting company to still be getting paid? Or alone with an almost guarantee of being stalked at work? So not fair,'_ Kagome got in the backseat and crossed her legs pretending to pout. She was excited about going back to the lakehouse. It was breathtaking beautiful.

She could also work on her sketches for her bid for the Fashion Show.

Inuyasha grinned and got inside the car. The driver pulled off and headed towards his family's private jet to meet up with the rest of his family for the week long gathering.

:::

 **Kagome's Hometown Victoriaville**

"So Bankotsu was it true that Kagome got another boyfriend?" A woman asked as she was watching tv.

"Uhm...we didn't talk much Yura," Bankotsu said vaguely.

"I knew Sango was lying. I can't wait for Kagome to come home. It's going to a memorable Christmas," Yura said and changed the channel to a different station.

' _I can only imagine,'_ Bankotsu said and looked at one of the hundreds of pictures he had of Kagome.

 **A/N: Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Birthday to me! It's Monday! I hope you enjoyed it. I read a lot of office party shenanigans and this was a mix of everything I read! Yes!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Monday after Thanksgiving**

 **Going up in the Elevator to Inuyasha's office**

' _I wonder if I'll survive prison if I killed my boss? Strangulation...too personal. Shooting him in the head...too messy and I don't think I'll aim good enough, stabbing...also very bloody and he wouldn't stay still after the first initial shock. Poison would do. Clean and effective,'_ Kagome thought as she tapped her foot willing for the elevator to go faster.

 **Earlier that day**

Entering into her semi private office she dumped her things and clocked in. She quickly checked her emails and replied to the ones that needed an answer immediately.

Kagome turned in her chair again to start her personal coffee maker since she stopped going down stairs to mingle with the other secretaries and workers.

Kagome remembered when she first started as Inuyasha's personal assistant many of the women were talking behind her back. They speculated that she was picked because she either slept with Inuyasha or had some dirt on him. God forbid that she was actually qualified for the job.

After a while she just brought her own and was fine with that. Inuyasha on the other hand loved the coffee from the Bistro in the building.

Kagome rolled her eyes and slowly sipped her java. She opened up her saved presentation document and printed everything for the Fashion Show Expo. She hoped Inuyasha would approve and she would head up the project so she could enter into her dream career as a fashion magazine editor and organizer.

She applied some more lipstick on her lips and made sure her appearance was presentable.

She checked her watch and it was time to go.

 **One hour and fifteen minutes later towards the end of Kagome's presentation**

"After the the ladies are done they will throw roses out to the audience since it's a spring theme. Then they will clap and Montagea will have a dozen roses presented to her as well ending the show and it's her birthday as well. I have already contacted her husband who has been abroad and wants to surprise her by presenting her the roses. Any questions?" Kagome asked.

Her presentation was a bit daring but she felt it would be fun for everyone involved.

"I have one question," Inuyasha said seriously.

"Yes Mr. Tashio ?" Kagome asked.

"The after party?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have a lot of ideas and sketches as well," Kagome said and breathed a sigh of relief.

' _You got this girl'_ Kagome thought to herself as she explained the live band she has on reserve.

 **One hour later**

"Kagome Higurashi you're next," Rin Yaka another secretary called out.

Kagome was pacing around after three people left and it was just her and another guy waiting. Kagome stopped when she heard her name and grabbed her satchel and entered into the conference room again.

 **Conference room 12**

"Please stand over there thank you," Rin said kindly.

Kagome shook herself and stood by the projector screen trying to keep her nerves calm.

Kagome saw her employer Inuyasha there and was looking to him for some sign of that she got it but he had his poker face on. She knew he was meaning business.

"We, meaning the board had some questions. Firstly what are your qualifications? I love your ideas but I'm not sure you would be able to handle such a huge and delicate client. Your resume doesn't indicate that you have done anything like this before," Inuyasha said with no emotion.

Kagome blinked her eyes and made sure that she didn't cry. She had countless opportunities to run a show but her boss always had her elsewhere.

"I understand that my resume lacks the experience of a fashion show organizer but if you continue to read my other accomplishments you will see that I have ample experience in managing and event planning," Kagome said confidently.

"Yes, I did," Inuyasha said and looked over the resume again.

The other four people in the room gathered around Inuyasha talking in whispers.

Kagome waited some more and Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"We would like to thank you for your time and have decided to go with someone else's ideas for this project. We would though like to extend an invitation to you to help assist with this specific project on a voluntary aspect to gain experience," Inuyasha said and closed his folder.

Kagome cleared threat and bowed slightly.

"I would to think about it first but thank you for the opportunity," Kagome said and left going directly to her office.

 **Present time**

Kagome decided to just get her purse and go home. She had put her heart and soul in her ideas. She was sure all of her sacrifices would have paid off by now. When the elevator finally reached her floor she took a deep breath and wiped one tear she allowed herself to shed.

' _It's not like I haven't been rejected before. It's a great idea and it will be displayed to the people. Maybe just not with this company,'_ Kagome thought as she clocked out and quickly gathered her belongings.

She was just leaving her boss his afternoon schedule and prints to sign off on when she heard his door beginning to open. She quickly hid in a dark space between his bar and wall.

Inuyasha walked in followed by Rin the secretary that usually handled the shows.

"Now why did you tell Kagome that you guys weren't going with her plans but the other guy's? The other guy was just sitting there because it was his break," Rin said and folded her arms.

"Because," Inuyasha stopped and smelt the air. He could smell Kagome's perfume as if she just left or was still there.

Kagome's heart was pounding she didn't know why she was hiding. But now she wanted to know what Inuyasha was going to say.

' _He's too observant of me!'_ Kagome thought and willed for her boss to leave so she could leave with her dignity intact.

Inuyasha eventually looked down at his desk and found the brown folder Kagome used to let him know what's on his daily agenda. The brown ones was for him to sign something and blue was for sketches or photographs he needed to approve of. He saw two receipts placed neatly on his desk.

One showed he had a gift being delivered to his mother from Socii's a famous diamond cutter and setter. Also a restaurant reservation for three days from now. Kagome even put a sticky note on the restaurant "For Company Party".

"Why would I need these things?" Inuyasha wondered out loud.

Then Rin jumped a bit and read a text message from her phone.

 **Kagome: Don't say or look or do anything suspicious. I'm stuck in the office with you guys. Just know I'm close. My flight for my hometown leaves in a few hours I need to leave. Can you get him to leave so I can too! Thanks!**

Rin looked up inconspicuously and saw a white sleeve wave just a bit. Rin pretended to get another message and groaned.

Inuyasha was busy signing and looking at the receipts on his desk.

"You don't think she's leaving me for another company? I gotta find her," Inuyasha said and immediately left and took his coat.

Before Rin could say anything he was gone in a flash.

Kagome tipped toed out and quickly left Inuyasha's office.

"That was weirdly easy. Why would he think I would quit and go to another company? He would just get another secretary that he would be able to sleep with. Besides he blacklisted me from any good reputable companies anyway," Kagome said and hugged Rin.

"You do know you are the backbone of the company. You keep him organized so he can continue to play the head honcho. You can't be one and be unorganized. I think he loves you in his own annoyingly weird way. But I see you are leaving for home. See you tomorrow," Rin said.

"Actually in the new year. I'm going home to be with my family in Victoriaville. I have more than enough days to take off until the New Year's Party. Anyway help him and don't let the place burn down while I'm away," Kagome giggled and hugged Rin.

Rin hugged her and walked out with Kagome.

"Oh you know he's going to drag you back kicking and screaming once he figures out where you are. You are his one and only date ma'am to everything. His parents' Christmas Gala is soon. I'll see you Monday," Rin said and opened the stairwell door for Kagome.

"He's got to catch me first," Kagome winked and left through the side door.

:::

:::

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed all the Turkey and fixings but more importantly your family! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Until next time**

 **happy reading**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha was sitting in front of Kagome's apartment door for the last hour. He just hoped he wasn't too late. Rin texted him to tell him that Kagome wasn't quitting just leaving to go back to her hometown early for Christmas.

Inuyasha replied that he understood but felt a lump disappear when he learned of that. Now he just needed to keep her in town for three weeks for his plans to work. He was just going to kidnap her and hold her hostage until his family's Christmas party then fly out to Kagome's home.

He took his phone out to play a game when he heard Kagome's voice talking.

"Yes Babe I know we can finally get together. Oh did you now. No my boss doesn't know... why are you here Inuyasha? Babe let me call you back. I have to finish packing and getting my suitcase," Kagome said and hung up.

"Babe?" Inuyasha asked and folded his arms.

"Yes I do have a life outside of you and Media Ink. It maybe meager but I like it. Anyway why are you here? I left everything that you need to run your company until-," Kagome said but stopped when Inuyasha turned and lifted her head to look into his eyes.

He was moving his face slowly to hers. She could smell his spicy inviting cologne that was enveloping her to just relax and let him take her to new heights of passion.

She realized what he was doing after the voice of reason screamed for her to wake up. Kagome couldn't believe that he was doing the smoldering eye thingy he did to get what he wanted. Kagome rolled her eyes and removed his hand from her face.

"That won't work on me. I've seen it done to too many unsuspecting women. I'm immune to it," Kagome said and unlocked her door and walked in.

Inuyasha was a bit confused but walked in her apartment behind her. He didn't know why he wanted to kiss her but he did and almost accomplished it. He would have gladly taken the consequences of kissing Kagome until she was weak in the knees.

Inuyasha followed her until he saw her in her bedroom packing up her clothes.

"Where are you going? You didn't get your days approved by H.R." Inuyasha said matter of factly.

Kagome wanted to tell him where H.R. could go but kept it to herself. Kagome figured ignoring him would be the best way of getting rid of him.

Inuyasha was asking her questions but Kagome refused to answer him. Kagome walked into her adjoining bathroom he figured to get her hygiene stuff. So he did what he could only think to do. Get in her personal space. Inuyasha took his outerwear clothes off leaving only his boxers and white t-shirt on. He decided to take his T-shirt off as well.

He sat on her bed after he moved her suitcase to the floor. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but if it made Kagome miss her flight then so be it.

Kagome walked back in the bedroom after calling Inuyasha's name several times. She figured he got the picture and left. She was finally able to come out of her work clothes.

She had her white blouse and black pencil skirt in her hands leaving on her red lacy underwear and matching strapless bra on. She was looking at a mysterious stain when she came back into her room when she looked up to her bed screamed.

"Why are you damn near naked in my apartment!" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nice know red is my favorite color. Kagome my dear you are such a tease," Inuyasha said laying in her covers with his chest exposed.

Kagome shrieked and covered her body. He saw that she wasn't swooning but was going to make a break for the bathroom. Inuyasha pulled on a makeshift rope to close the door. Kagome was counting to ten before she knew it she was at thirty.

Inuyasha walked up behind her hoping that his sidekick wouldn't try to come out too early from his boxers. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and turned her towards him. He hugged her forcing her head on his chest. She was tempted to knee him in his junk but she felt how hard he was when he was behind her at first.

"Inuyasha why are you here? Then why are you half naked in my apartment? Shouldn't you be running a company or a train on some sluts?" Kagome said and rolled her eyes.

She tried to push him away again. She didn't know how many women he's done this to. She didn't feel special anymore but a stupid girl falling for his tricks for her to sleep with him.

"I'm not trying to sleep with you because I," Inuyasha said.

"Because you don't find me attractive. Save it buddy get off of me," Kagome said angrily tryin to wiggle out of his restraining embrace.

She knew he didn't find her attractive because how she carried herself . But it kinda hurt in the small corner of her ego.

"Whoever told you that? I find you quite attractive but I'm afraid you might chop off Lil Man because you think I offended you when it was meant as a compliment. I've always wanted to date you. I was serious it's just you and this "babe" business you keep saying that's keeping us apart," Inuyasha said and tightened his hold a bit more.

He walked backwards still holding her until he felt the bed and sat down dragging Kagome with him.

"The reason I'm here is because I thought you had quit. But I almost forgot I hired a stubborn woman. I lied to you, they want to spearhead your idea and give you an assistant to help. I was afraid, I guess or wanted to tell you after a day or so and be your knight in shining armor. But seeing all those documents set up days in advance I thought you reached your breaking point. I really do apologize," Inuyasha said and hugged her again.

He moved some of her hair away from her eyes so he could see if she was processing everything.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and tried to comprehend what he just told her.

"So what are you saying?" Kagome asked finally freeing herself from Inuyasha's stronghold.

"That you are going to be the Fashion Producer for this Spring fashion week. Congratulations sweetheart," Inuyasha said softly and smiled at her.

Kagome's brown eyes lit up and her smile spread across her lips. She was beyond excited. She tackled Inuyasha and straddled him on her bed hugging and kissing him all over his face excitedly.

Inuyasha let her kiss him and felt his sidekick grow from his enjoyment. She kissed his lips and he couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He added his tongue into the kiss and prayed that she wouldn't punch him or try to cut off his favorite member on his body. He moved his hands up her back and felt her shiver and kiss him back harder. He expertly unhooked her bra and flipped them so she would be on the bottom and he on top.

Inuyasha didn't even bother taking his boxer briefs off because that would give Kagome time to realize what she was doing. He moved her panties to the side and inserted two fingers into her hot center. He fingered her and sucked on her hard nipple. She bucked as she was coming close to her climax.

He then placed another digit inside of her and increased the speed bringing her to another orgasm.

He opened her night drawer for a condom but didn't find one. He cursed to himself because he had two in his wallet that wasn't close to him. He lifted her to his mouth quickly after removing his fingers from her center. He laid on his back and allowed her to ride his face. He lapped up her juices and massaged her voluptuous ass.

Kagome didn't know how she ended up riding her whore of a boss face with his tongue...magical tongue up her hooha and she just riding and screaming for more.

She didn't dwell on it much longer as soon as he licked and sucked on her clit bringing her to utter completion.

' _No wonder all those women try to get back in contact with him,'_ Kagome thought as she was placed on her hands and knees bucking back into his groin.

Inuyasha was in heaven and didn't want it to stop.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha," Kagome cried out.

"Yes baby," Inuyasha moaned.

"Honestly Inuyasha wake the hell up. Are you peeing on yourself? That's just gross," Kagome said and Inuyasha abruptly woke up from his spot by Kagome's front door.

"Wait, what," Inuyasha said and looked around.

' _It was just a damn dream. A very good dream,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself and got up slowly with his coat over his pants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Inuyasha why are you stalking me? I have rights you know and you are violating them!" Kagome said and tossed her keys on her foyer table.

"I'm not violating your rights. I-I'm just," Inuyasha tried not to sound desperate. He was overstepping boundaries but he just couldn't let her leave.

"You are borderline stalking right now. I clocked out and for once I would like some alone time. Go away," Kagome said bringing down a bottle of white wine, cheese and crackers.

"Where are your wine glasses?" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject.

"I drink straight from the bottle," Kagome said and placed the bottle in the refrigerator and got out a bottle of Red Hound Whiskey.

"Drinking alone?" Inuyasha asked trying to steer the conversation to something that would allow him to get her to stay and even make his dream he had a reality.

"Nope. That's why you need to go because-," Kagome said but it was cut off by her doorbell ringing.

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong**

"Shoot,Uhm...go to my bath no bedroom! Hide in the hallway closet. Then I will do something to get you out," Kagome frantically said in a harsh hushed whisper.

"Kagome babe are you home?" her guest said from the other side of the door .

"Coming!" Kagome called out and pushed Inuyasha into her coat closet.

"Babe?" Inuyasha questioned but allowed her to steer him to his hideout.

"Not a peep! I'll explain why," Kagome said and closed the door.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned to the front door. She plastered a smile on her face. She looked around her apartment and saw Inuyasha's overcoat. She quickly grabbed it and tossed it into the coat closet with Inuyasha.

"Who is that?" Inuyasha whispered but Kagome shh'd him and gently closed the door.

She then turned again and opened the front door. Bankotsu was standing there with white and red roses in a plastic wrapper against his chest.

"Hey babe," Bankotsu said husky and tilted the roses so Kagome could grab them.

Kagome grabbed them and kissed his cheek. She let him in and grabbed his coat.

"Please have a seat in the living room. I'll put your coat up," Kagome said and sniffed her flowers.

"I can put these in some water for you," Bankotsu said coming back to her and almost seeing Inuyasha.

"Oh thank you," Kagome said stood in front of the closet door and handed him her flowers. He kissed her cheek and went to the kitchen.

'You can do this Kagome. How in the world to get Inuyasha out. I know he's going to want to stay in there until Bankotsu leaves. That may be in the early morning though. Oh good grief,' Kagome thought and opened the closet door after making sure Bankotsu was occupied looking for a non existent vase.

"Leave now," Kagome said as a harsh whisper.

Inuyasha just shook his head, grabbed the coat and closed the door. He had a raised eyebrow that was similar to the one he gave to an employee he was about to chastise. He pointed to her to leave. Kagome rolled her eyes allowed and left to go in the kitchen.

 **Kitchen**

"Oh silly me! I remembered I let someone borrow it. Either my next door neighbor or my good friend from back home. Uhm here, this should work," Kagome handed him a tall beer glass to place the roses in.

"Well I know to get you a another vase then sweetheart. So how are you? Ready to get down to business?"Bankotsu asked.

Kagome moved her eyes slightly behind her and quickly looked at Bankotsu.

"Uhm yeah. Let's get to work. Living room?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure," Bankotsu said and loosened his tie and took his suit grey jacket off.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"So I take it that you are still with Media Ink?" Bankotsu asked and placed Kagome's feet in his lap to massage them.

"Yup," Kagome said and finished her whiskey in one gulp.

"You know that Rouge Media would take good care of you. We would be able to see each other more. The best part no more of your clueless boss," Bankotsu said traveling up Kagome's leg reaching her thigh.

Kagome gasped at the pressure he was using and breathed through it. She was tense all over including her thighs and calves.

"Oh you don't know . He maybe a jackass and all the above but never clueless. I like working there. The pay is good, benefits we are working on but it's the space and opportunities I get to do...sometimes," Kagome said and folded her arms behind her head.

"But I feel like you're wasting away being behind that desk. Rouge Media, my boss knows your potential plus Media Ink is going to be out of business soon," Kagome opened one eye and turned her head towards the man that was getting the kinks and knots out of her lower body.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked genuinely curious.

"I can't say for sure but just know that number one spot and all the clientele will soon disappear and come over to Rouge Media. So if you like this lifestyle I would suggest you jump ship and come over and work with us," Bankotsu said and started to unbutton Kagome's blouse to expose her black lace bra.

"Wait, wait a damn minute. Explain yourself," Kagome said sitting up from her laying down position.

"We know that Montega is doing a fashion show in three months and need a company to help make it a success. Somehow Tashio got the account from us. He unbid or slept with someone because before the ink dried they voided the contract before our lawyers looked it over. A possible 9 million dollar gig up in smoke. But we gave a secret weapon," Bankotsu said and pushed Kagome back down.

"What?" Kagome asked as Bankotsu started to kiss her stomach and remove her underwear.

"Someone in the competition company. That's all I can say on the matter. You smell amazing," Bankotsu said and partially undressed his lower torso.

Kagome was going to tell him that Inuyasha was the one that bought the perfume for her. But more importantly she needed to talk to Inuyasha and the first order of business was to get Bankotsu to leave.

She was thinking of allowing him to do a quickie before she suddenly developed a headache or an emergency came up. Instead his phone began to ring when we was almost done undressing himself.

He stopped kissing her and saw the caller id on his phone. He kissed her exposed stomach and answered his cell as he lifted off of her.

"Yamamoto speaking," Bankotsu said into the moth piece.

Kagome got up to give him some privacy and for her to change her clothes.

Inuyasha in the other hand was steaming mad hot. He opened a patent app that his brother's company was developing for the government to listen in on terrorists. He believed he was in the minimal space needed to pick up the phone call. He pushed record and turned on his Bluetooth that was in his ear.

"Bankotsu was you able to get anymore information from Kagome? Did she tell you her design? Or how that spineless weasel was able to get that account from Montega's agent?" Bankotsu's boss asked.

"No sir. I'm still uhm-working on it. But I think she is almost ready to leave Tashio and come with us. She seemed clueless about the shenanigans Tashio did to get Montega's account. I did talk to Black & Pink and they want to do a fashion tour. They are looking at us and of course Media Ink as contenders to do their summer and fall collections. The insider for Media Ink didn't know anything about it. So I believe Tashio doesn't know either. Hopefully B&P don't say anything to them and just look at us," Bankotsu said as he was tucking in his shirt and looking for his tie while keeping an ear out for Kagome's movements.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made a mental note to contact Black and Pink.

"Come back to the office and let's plan on how to get the account," Onigumo said and Bankotsu hung up.

Kagome scrambled to her room and pretended to just come from her room to the living room. She had a towel on her head drying her wet hair.

"Sorry babe but I got to go. The boss called a late meeting. Maybe during Christmas we can get together and continue what we started," Bankotsu said and kissed Kagome on her lip then sucked on her bottom lip.

"Mmkay, see you back home," Kagome said and pecked him again on the lips.

"Hey have you seen my overcoat?" Bankotsu asked.

"Oh it's in the- I'll get it. Hey before you go can you get that jar of olives at the top shelf and open it for me. Pretty please," Kagome said and lead him away from the closet but more importantly Inuyasha.

"What am I going to do with you woman," Bankotsu chuckled and went to the kitchen in hunt for the jar of olives.

Kagome giggled and walked quickly went to the closet.

Inuyasha was sitting on the fooor with his feet propped up on the wall looking at his phone.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry. He's about to go. I'm ordering food. You can even wear my robe that you love. Just another five minutes," Kagome whispered and grabbed Bankotsu's overcoat.

Inuyasha grunted and continued to look at his phone.

Kagome closed the door and went to the kitchen.

'I'm glad she's not involved in this breach of company trust and secrets. Who could it be?'Inuyasha mentally asked himself as he went through his entire employee roster.

Inuyasha heard Kagome open the door and tell her boyfriend sneak goodbye.

Inuyasha looked down and the employee that looked up at him smiling a smile that spelled trouble.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" Kagome immediately said.

Inuyasha got up slowly and exit out the closet. He took his suit jacket and shoes off.

He showed her his phone.

"I think I know who's the singing canary," Inuyasha said and folded his arms in deep thought.

"I don't believe it but I do at the same time. That sneaky bitch," Kagome and placed Inuyasha's phone on the coffee table facing up with Trish's picture displayed on the screen.

…

Bankotsu hanged back and was snickering to himself. His hunch was right about Inuyasha being there. He was glad he gave them a small bone too bad it was the wrong one. Bankotsu hurried to his car when he thought he heard someone heading to the door.

"Goodbye Media Ink," Bankotsu whispered to himself as he got on the elevator.

 **A/N: Happy New Year everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Sitting at Kagome's island in her apartment kitchen on some stools.**

"So...I hear that you're leaving early to go back home?" Inuyasha started as he took his jacket off and placed it on the back of his stool chair.

"Yes, that was the plan but it fell through. But I do need some time alone and away from Media Ink. But the most important thing is this supposed mole in the company," Kagome said and handed Inuyasha a green mug full of coffee the way he took it and sat next to him.

"I'm not really sure that she's the mole if you want to be honest," Inuyasha said and took a long sip of his coffee.

"Me too. But I wasn't going to let Bank know that. First of all she's not that bright. Then she has no clearance to anything. Plus she's not one of your regular screws so I don't think that you have said anything to her. But I do think that she was placed there to spy on us and maybe another person. Or there could be no one and he was trying to detour us. I think he knew you was here and wanted to play with your head," Kagome said and continued to stir her coffee with a silver spoon.

"That's another possibility. But I need to get in contact with Ashley down at Black and Pink and see about this Fashion show," Inuyasha said and made a note in his calendar.

"Hmm. That was crazy too. I'm in the same book club as Patty and I'm surprised she didn't say anything to me. I wonder why. Then why did Bankotsu suspect that we got the Montega account dirty? It was legit right Inuyasha?" Kagome said and raised her eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"Yes and no. Yes that we have a contract and no the way we got it was a bit underhanded but hey that's the world of the fashion business we are in. I know that they are going to love everything that you put out," Inuyasha said and stopped talking.

He let it slip that it was going to be her baby and she didn't even know it.

"Yeah I hope she does love everything I put...wait me? I thought," Kagome said realizing what Inuyasha let slip.

"Inuyasha Tashio! You big snake! I can't believe it Rin was right! You were being serious? Oh my gosh! I gotta call Sango! My mom! I could kiss you! I could really kick you! Why did you make it seem that I didn't get it? Yes!" Kagome said excitedly.

She already knew but it was still good to still hear it being officially said by her boss.

"Well that was the reason I came over here," Inuyasha said and laughed shakedly.

"The only reason? You thought I quit. Now it makes sense why you didn't want to leave when Bankotsu was over here," Kagome said and finished her cup of coffee.

"You are a stubborn woman. I was making sure that you wasn't going to do anything stupid and leave the company because a lame joke that missed the mark. - _Sigh-_ Forgive me?" Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome's hand and caressed it.

Kagome rolled her eyes and took back her hand.

"You don't have to be creepy and yes I forgive you. When do we start?" Kagome asked.

"After the New Year's Party. The event isn't going to be until March. I talked to Miroku about using the venue at Bryant Coliseum," Inuyasha said and once again took his phone out and scrolled through his personal email to show Kagome he wasn't lying.

Kagome looked and wrinkled her nose.

"We could do it there or we could have an open themed venue," Kagome said tapping her mug with her finger nail.

"I'm not sure. Montega is really sensitive to pollen and fungi I think that's what it's called. But she does love the outdoors," Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah! Hmm...I think we need to meet with her and see if she has any ideas. Couldn't hurt right," Kagome said and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Yeah...wouldn't hurt," Inuyasha lost in his own thoughts.

:::

:::

 **One week later**

"Hey Kagome is Inuyasha in? We need to talk about his financial situation," Rin said as she came into Kagome's small domain.

"Hey Rin. I didn't know you were moved to finance. But you just missed him. He's having lunch with Bert Synclair one second. Yes Bert Synclair at the Madison at 1:30. He should be back soon," Kagome told her friend.

"I'm not sure if it will be in enough time," Rin said and rubbed her temples.

Kagome looked at her friend and could see something was really wrong.

"Okay, spill what's the problem with Inuyasha's finances?" Kagome asked and grabbed Rin's hand.

She took Rin into Inuyasha's office and turned on the soundproof so no one could eavesdrop on them.

"I'm probably overreacting but Sean from accounting came to me and showed how we are losing big money keeping Beauty Diva. The expense reports from when Kikyo was running it didn't add up. Then to add insult to injury Kikyo didn't have full ownership she had 49% of it," Rin said and fingered through the papers she was carrying.

"Well who had the rest?" Kagome asked and Rin handed her the papers.

"Ro One which is under the parent company Rouge Media. They owned 51% of the company. They are suing for illegally acquiring their business and want monetary funds for pain and suffering. I think they could really win," Rin said and sat down on the couch.

"Well how much do they want?" Kagome asked sitting next to Rin.

Inuyasha's oak door was heard being opened and he walked into his office.

Rin and Kagome turned to the oak doors and both stood up quickly.

A robust man with a stout blonde toupee and walking cane walked into the office following Inuyasha.

Kagome and Rin both bowed a bit and began to leave the two men on their own.

He was not in a good mood and that was clearly written on his face and his body language.

"Cute secretary you have there. Have you fucked her," the fat man asked.

He smiled showing his yellow teeth that seemed to be into shark teeth. Inuyasha tried not to sneer and turned his back on his guest.

"Synclair what is it that you want?" Inuyasha said his professional tone.

"We already discussed this but I guess you wasn't listening. We want Montega's contract back and we may just sell you Beauty Diva at a good price. If you could transfer your lovely secretary...Kagome Higurashi that would be excellent. If not we will go to court on the issue," Synclair said and smiled like Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland.

Inuyasha placed his hand on his chin.

"I thought that's what you said over your loud chewing and smacking. And my answer. Go fuck yourself. As for Beauty Diva it's not mine to sell but a wedding present for my fiancée," Inuyasha said and paused for a dramatic effect.

"Oh honestly you think I would believe that! We know that you have 49% of that share and Rouge Media has the majority. The profit that you took in belongs to Rouge Media and you know it man! I need something or someone that will show your good faith that you will pay back what is owed to Rouge Media," Synclair said.

Inuyasha sat in his office chair and went to his multi line phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed an extension.

"Okay, wait a moment. Kagome please come to my office," Inuyasha said into the speaker.

"Uh, yes sir," Kagome's voice could be heard on the speaker phone.

Moments later Kagome entered into Inuyasha's office. Synclair had his hands behind his back with his fingertips barely locking together. Inuyasha was facing his floor to ceiling windows.

Synclair was bouncing on his feet waiting to see the secretary he fell madly in love with. To hopefully add her to his collection of beautiful women and get her knocked up as well.

"Yes ," Kagome said and looked at the man grinning and waving at her. She folded her arms over her chest to get the man to stop looking at her as if he wanted to devour her.

"Kagome I need to ask you something," Inuyasha said and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He slowly turned and lightly gasped. He looked at his secretary that he had known for years. She's never had did anything wrong by him. He trusted her with his everything. He always relied on her and she had always came through. He made up his mind and knew he would be killing plenty of birds with this one particular stone.

"Mr. Tashio are you alright? You kinda went blank on me," Kagome said and moved closer to him and away from the creep in the room.

"He wants to tell you that you're coming with -" Synclair began but Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Will you marry me!" Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome and kissed her unsuspecting lips. He dipped her while holding onto her.

"What did you say! Bankotsu will hear about this! You haven't heard the last of me!" Synclair blared out turning red in the face.

Kagome not knowing what was going on but knew she didn't want anything to do with Synclair. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him in closer.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He didn't notice Synclair had left the office and hopefully his building.

He lifted Kagome up who was a bit discombobulated and steady her on her feet.

"You can go back to your desk," Inuyasha said and turned so he could hide his hard on.

"I-I okay. Do I even want to know why you blurted you want to marry me?" Kagome asked trying to catch her breath.

"Later," Inuyasha said and Kagome shook her head in understanding and left.

' _What a fine mess you gotten yourself into,'_ Inuyasha said to himself.

He sat at his office chair and exhaled. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled it out. There was a secret compartment with a small black velvet box inside.

He opened it and pulled out a silver princess cut ring that had five diamonds delicately placed in the ring.

' _I guess I'm giving this to her sooner than I thought. I'm just glad she said yes even if she doesn't know why,'_ Inuyasha thought and put his desk drawer back together.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Onigumo Office at Rouge Media**

"He did what? And Kagome! My Kagome didn't say yes!" Bankotsu blurted out in anger.

He grabbed a pillow from the couch in his boss' office and squeezed it tightly imagining it was Inuyasha's neck.

"Yes sir all of it is true. He also said that Beauty Diva is going to Kagome and since she's not a company getting any big money from her now is useless," Synclair said.

"But we can if she marries Tashio," Bankotsu said.

"It's all a ploy. He owns it but just said that someone that's not connected to his family owned it. If he's marrying that woman it was for show. If it's true she would be made to sign a prenuptial agreement. But why won't he give up the secretary or Montega's account, that's the real question," Naraku said quietly to himself.

"Because she's a beautiful, strong, brilliant person. I bet Inuyasha knows she's talented and just one chance she wouldn't be under his thumb anymore. Inuyasha hates not having control," Bankotsu said.

He sighed and plopped on the office couch.

Naraku turned to his windows that overlooked a full dumpster and surrounded by buildings that blocked out the sun and view of the ocean.

"We gotta get that account back and that can change our lives," Bankotsu said to the other men.

"We know that but how," Synclair asked and crossed his short arms across his broad chest.

"What do you think boss?" Bankotsu asked and Naraku turned around to face them.

A smile spread across his face and he folded his fingers.

"I think I have a plan," Naraku said and Bankotsu and Synclair came closer to his desk.

 **Inuyasha's Office**

 _ **Ring Ring**_

"Inuyasha speaking," Inuyasha said into his phone receiver.

"Inuyasha this is Naraku Onigumo owner at Rogue Media. I hear congratulations are in order. One of my employees came and told me the good news," Naraku said sickly sweet.

"Yea _. I bet he did._ I was planning on marrying her for sometime. Just needed the motivation to speed things up you know," Inuyasha replied while he laid back in his office chair and placed his feet on his desk.

"I hope that I get an invite in the mail," Naraku said on the phone.

"Of course. But know it will be sometime since we have a lot on our calendar. But yes I'll let Kagome know and make sure that you get an invitation", Inuyasha said and loosened his tie.

"Looking forward to it. Anyway talk with you soon," Naraku said and Inuyasha hung up the phone after saying goodbye.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples and dialed his favorite restaurant to make a reservation for tonight. He then dialed his friend Miroku so he could tip off a few prominent journalists and bloggers about a big reveal tonight.

Miroku was a bit confused because they had already did a press conference about hosting Montega's but he did as told.

"Kagome please come to my office," Inuyasha said into his speaker.

"Ye-yes sir," Kagome said and came through his doors seconds later.

"Sit down. Do you want a drink?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome shook her head no.

"I want to be sober when you explain what happened earlier today," Kagome said and crossed her legs at her knee.

"Yes...about that. Uhm...you will have to continue to be my fiancée," Inuyasha said and started to pace around.

"Oh is that all," Kagome said started to shaking her foot.

"You're okay with this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you for real? I'm freaking out! Bankotsu isn't answering my phone calls. You don't think why- are you shaking your head?" Kagome asked almost in a hysterical state.

"His boss, Naraku Onigumo, called and congratulated us on our engagement. So I'm going to assume Bankotsu knows," Inuyasha said and rubbed his temples.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Kagome sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.

 _ **Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

Inuyasha answered his business phone on the second ring.

"Media Ink," Inuyasha said hears a shriek on the phone.

"You're getting married?! Why did I have to find out from my beautician and not from my ex-husband. We were suppose to talk to each other before making these decisions. Are you drunk! High? And did it have to be your secretary? I knew you were fucking her while we were married! Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed through the receiver.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Kikyo are you done?" Inuyasha asked boredly.

"Am I done? Am I done? You wanted to get a divorce! You were the one that stepped out and and wanted to take a break. You're the one that's in the magazines and on social media with your dick out! I am not done! I'm burnt out! Fine asshole marry that two dollar tramp! She deserves to have her heart trampled on and bruised. Because that's what you did to me! I hate you! I really really do!" Kikyo screamed and slammed the phone receiver down on the cradle in her office.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. That's how it was all morning. His past lovers calling to make sure it was true because somebody told them that he was getting remarried but they didn't know who and thought it was a prank or something.

' _Miroku talked to someone that got the news out quickly,'_ Inuyasha thought and closed his eyes to combat a headache.

"Earth to Inuyasha. Hey yeah I'm still here," Kagome said trying to keep her anger at bay.

"For your information I'm not a tramp. I can count on one hand how many men I have slept with and I still have three fingers left,," Kagome said.

"You are cute when you're angry," Inuyasha mused and walked around his desk to sit at the edge directly in front of her.

"Inuyasha why am I getting married? More importantly cliche or not why me? I'm just glad my mother doesn't really like gossip magazines," Kagome said and looked at her phone but still no missed calls.

"I did it to protect Beauty Diva," Inuyasha said and walked to the ceiling to floor window.

Kagome scrunched her face and stood up.

"You mean to tell me this is for a dying magazine? You ruining my reputation more than possible my relationship with a guy that I really like for a damn magazine! Are you for real?" Kagome screeched in anger.

"Can I explain at least!" Inuyasha turned to her getting angry as well.

"You know where your explanation can go buddy!" Kagome yelled at her boss.

Inuyasha briskly walked to her and grabbed her shoulders.

Kagome was past angry and pissed. She has bent over backwards and forwards for this man for the past six years. She was nearing thirty and she still had no kids and her only prospective of not being a cat lady was holding on by a string.

But her boss was holding onto her breathing heavily and then his eyes softened and his grip on her shoulders relaxed.

He brought her to his chest and held onto her tight. His actions caught her by surprise but she allowed it to happen. In his embrace she felt how strong he was and in the tiny part of her brain where she allowed herself to lust after her boss enjoy this very rare moment. She hugged him back and she felt safe and foolish and paranoid and horny.

' _Don't fall for your boss. He's doing it again manipulating you into one of his hair brained ideas,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

He lifted up her chin and kissed her. Another surprise and the biggest one she kissed him back. At the same very moment his door swung open revealing his mother and her boyfriend witnessing them in a fierce liplock.

"Are you fucking serious!" "About damn time!" Both expressions shouted at the same time.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Kagome's Apartment**

"Can you explain to me why my girlfriend, who's in a committed and long term and _monogamous relationship_ mind you, is engaged to her _boss_. The same boss _my_ girlfriend has _repeatedly_ complained about! What the hell happened Kagome! Oh my favorite part is that I don't find out from her! Noooo! I FUCKING FIND OUT FROM MY CO-Worker! Dammit!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Are you done?" Kagome asked calmly sitting on a barstool.

"Done? Done! I'm far from done! I can't believe you! Yes I can. This is Tashio striking again and his lackey licking his ass and making sure that she is within his grasp. He's scared," Bankotsu said. He started to laugh and pace in front of Kagome.

"What are you talking about? I'm not licking his ass! Scared of what? Bankotsu stop pacing!" Kagome said with irritation in her voice.

"You are naive. Sweetheart your fiancé or whatever he is,was scared that you would move on and get picked up by another fashion house. Hell even start your own. That must be it," Bankotsu talking mostly to himself.

"Bankotsu you're talking crazy! Yes his proposal was a bit weird and abrasive but I don't think that Inuyasha would-," Kagome tried to say but Bankotsu interrupted her with a kiss.

"Then marry me if it's just a ploy to do whatever was going through that maniac's head. If what you're saying isn't true then I'll let you finish out this hairbrained scheme but you're marrying me in the world where everyone resides and not in that fucker's twisted world," Bankotsu said reluctantly.

"Uhm What?" Kagome asked trying to focus.

"I proposed to you but unlike him I don't have an ulterior motive," Bankotsu said and kissed her on the lips adding tongue.

' _That was too easy,'_ Kagome thought and kissed Bankotsu again.

 **Tashio Annual Christmas Gala**

Inuyasha was mingling with other party goers and checking his watch. He hadn't seen his secretary now fiancée in nearly two weeks. She requested to work remotely and he agreed thinking it would be at his place or even hers.

He reread his text messages between he and Kagome double checking that she would be able to make it to the Christmas Gala. She assured him that she was going to make it.

 **Kagome's Location**

Bankotsu was kissing Kagome while she was trying to get dressed. She barely was able to get her blue lace underwear on.

"Bankotsu baby I really need to go. I'm already late and Inuyasha is getting worried," Kagome said between kisses.

"Ask me if I care. You will soon leave his company and come with mine. Then we can do this every single day of our lives," Bankotsu said and grabbed Kagome's bare breast and flicked her nipple.

"Okay, okay! Stop that. I promised him and I don't like breaking promises. Shut up!" Kagome said and rushed to the other side of the room to place her dress on. She turned and moved her curled hair to the side so he could zip her up.

Bankotsu walked behind her and licked her back from the top of her butt all the way up to her neck. Kagome had to dig deep not to react but it hit a very good spot. He kissed her neck and placed his hands inside of her dress to play with her breast.

"Can you leave in twenty minutes? I need you right now I'm about to burst," Bankotsu said and tried to leave a hickey on her neck.

She moved away from him and continued to get dress.

"Stop! We've been at it like rabbits! Now have you seen my ring?" Kagome asked and looked through her purse for Inuyasha's ring she picked out for herself on his dime of course.

"Nope," Bankotsu said and plopped on the hotel bed that had been their hideout.

"Shit! I don't need this right now!" Kagome exclaimed and placed her heels on.

"Wear the one I bought and gave you. Since you're my real wife," Bankotsu said and placed his hands behind his head.

"We're not married and no I found it! I'm off. Love you," Kagome said and left the hotel room for the parking garage to drive her car.

 **Christmas Gala**

"So Inuyasha where's your so-called fiancée? I would love to take a picture and get a quick interview with the two of you. You know this engagement seems out of the blue since you declared many times you were done with relationships," a prominent reporter said coyly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but knew he needed the media.

"Well I found the one that could get me to love again. She's around here somewhere she needed to power her nose," Inuyasha answered cooly and honestly .

"There you are! I think I got lost getting back. Oh Vanessa. So good to see you. How's Van?" Kagome said coming to stand next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha has to play that it wasn't his first time to see Kagome.

He moved her hair to make her look at him. He saw a faint hickey on the side of her neck. He slightly raised his eyebrow to not signal to the reporter that something was wrong.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled up at him. He bent down as if kissing her cheek but whispered in her ear.

"We need to talk,"Inuyasha whispered and Kagome giggled.

"I can see how much you two are in love with each other," Vanessa said and left the couple to mingle with other who's who of the fashion industry.

More people came to Inuyasha and Kagome wanting to verify the news report and take pictures. Kagome was a pro and kept it nice and to the point. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

The onlookers ooo'ed and gushed at the seemingly happy couple.

Inuyasha heard the live band playing a up beat song and excused himself and his fiancée off to the dance floor.

"Inuyasha you know I have two left feet," Kagome whispered through her happy grin for the cameras.

"I know but I wanted to talk with you and there seems to be ears and eyes everywhere. Just sway and follow my lead I won't let you look like a fool," Inuyasha said and pecked Kagome on the mouth.

' _That was the second wait no third time he's kissed me on the lips tonight. I could get addicted to it. But what about Bankotsu. I need to tell Inuyasha about that too. So much going on,'_ Kagome thought and placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So where were you and please respect the fact I know you weren't alone or your home. I saw the hickey on you neck," Inuyasha said low enough to keep their conversation private.

"I was with… I was with Bankotsu at a hotel. Well you know you dragged me from the office to my house so we could talk. Well him tell more than talk and yeah hotel," Kagome ending it there and blushing.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and knew she was hiding something.

He leaned into her neck and whispered in her ear.

"He fucked you didn't he," Inuyasha whispered and Kagome began to stutter.

Inuyasha keeping his anger at bay and decided to play with her some more.

He turned her until he was behind her and she had no choice but to lean against his body.

She I took a sharp breath when he inconspicuously liked her ear and her knees almost buckled.

"You know I'm an excellent lover. I could make you forget Bankotsu and only crave me," Inuyasha said and kissed the side of temple.

"Inuyasha please. This is just for show right. I mean this isn't real right. You're going to tell these people it was a ploy right," Kagome turned her head and looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.

"It's almost time to give my annual company speech," Inuyasha said and grabbed her hand.

' _Oh shit! Damn it! I have a bad feeling about this,'_ Kagome thought and followed Inuyasha to the built stage.

::::

"Now that was the boring stuff. I know why most of you came and donated your money to be here. I greatly appreciated it," Inuyasha said at the stand.

"Some if you are wondering about my status and if the rumor mill is true. I would like to put to bed the rumors and tell you the truth. Kagome dear come up here," Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to come to the stage.

She heard the shutter of cameras and flashes of cameras capturing her every move.

"I would like to formally introduce to you my fiancée and soon wife Kagome Higurashi. The rumors are true," Inuyasha said and dipped her into another one of his breath taking knee buckling kisses.

Kagome bugged her eyes out. That wasn't the conversation they had before he took the stage.

 **Moments before Inuyasha's speech behind the curtain.**

"Before you go up there please make this right. You know I'm not good at lying and you know how sensitive my relationship with Bankotsu is. He even proposed to me. Please tell them the truth," Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha kisses her forehead and left without confirming or denying.

 **Present moment**

Kagome didn't fight back her carnel desire of kissing her boss now fiancé.

' _I'm glad Bankotsu didn't come. I should call him but this kiss though. What was I thinking,'_ Kagome thought in her head.

Inuyasha pulled them up and pecked her again. He gave her a genuine smile and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I hope that clears up any misunderstanding. Thank you and now we will take our leave. Enjoy the party. My love," Inuyasha said and Kagome looked at him with a blush still across her nose.

The couple poses for more pictures and got in the limo.

' _I hope Bankotsu will let me explain. I hope Momma didn't look at the Gala this year,'_ Kagome thought.

::::

"Okay Inuyasha was you not listening to me when I told you to basically drop this scheme!" Kagome hissed after Inuyasha gave the chauffeur instructions.

"I heard you but I didn't think I was lying. So there," Inuyasha said and loosened his bow tie.

"I also told you that Bankotsu proposed to me as well. He hadn't even called me," Kagome said and looked at her missed calls.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said rubbing his temples.

"Don't Kagome me! I really can't believe you. No I can. Bankotsu was right. The lackey licking her boss' ass. Where are we going?" Kagome asked looking out of her window.

"It's a surprise. Come," Inuyasha said and checked his watch. The two boarded his private jet and buckled in.

"Congratulations Mr. Tashio and Ms. Higurashi. Your flight will soon take off," the flight attendant said cheerfully.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and looked at Inuyasha. She tapped him as he was placing his cellphone on airplane mode.

"I'm surprised she's happy for us," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Inuyasha asked and grasped Kagome's hand.

"She wanted to bang you in the cockpit the last time we went overseas. It was quite graphic what she wanted you to do to her and vice versa. It seem like she wanted to do those 'positions' and objects since she met you," Kagome said and shook her head slowly. She didn't trust the woman that had access to her food and drink.

"Oh, you don't say. Which one?" Inuyasha asked jokingly and Kagome snapped her head towards him.

"I'm joking. I haven't had sex with anyone in months. I only got eyes for you," Inuyasha said and placed his hand on her cheek.

' _Are we still acting or is this for real?'_ Kagome _thought_ and leaned her head into his hand.

' _I'm going to have to prove to her that I truly want her,'_ Inuyasha thought and brought her head towards him so he could kiss her and she allowed it.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Next Day**

Kagome was laying down and couldn't remember going to her apartment or even Inuyasha's. She did remember going to the airport and then she had a very restful sleep. She slowly sat up and noticed that she wasn't on the plane anymore nor was she in her dress she had on. She was in bed with only the top part of a man's flannel pajamas.

She turned in the very comfortable bed and scratched her nose. She knew it was late morning her nose just knew it.

She rubbed the itch away and pulled the covers up to her chin. Then her eyes popped open.

Where in the hell was she and with whom then.

"Yeah. I understand that they need an idea of the outline of the event. Tell Jarrett to do the Mona Lisa template for their New Years Eve show. It's quick and easy. I'm about to go back and lay down with my fiancée," Inuyasha said and walked inside the bedroom.

Kagome still pretended to sleep but opened one eye to see that her boss had the pants that went with the top. She wondered privately if he had any underwear on because he usually slept in the nude.

She shook her head and covered her head thinking back to how she got that tidbit of knowledge from the man himself.

 **A Few Years Back**

"Kagome what do you think of this lingerie set for Kikyo? She likes purple right?" Inuyasha asked while walking from his office to Kagome's desk while she was on the phone with the fabric department.

"Hey Stan, let me call you back. Yeah I think he's into crossdressing now," Kagome jokedly said and hung up.

She turned fully towards Inuyasha and took a good look at the stringed up cupless bra and panty set.

"Uhm...you guys had a fight or something?" Kagome asked trying to figure out why her boss was asking her about underwear.

"Why do we have to have a fight for me to buy anything for my wife?," Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Kagome began to answer but was cut off.

"Furthermore I don't understand how anyone can conclude cheating when I had another woman in my lap because she fell there. I may or may not have caused it because of you know good looks. Or my foot was in the way and she tumbled on my rather hard cock. And another thing, is it really my fault that said woman started to rub that particular area and wanted to see how far she could go? I mean Kikyo thinks sucking-"Inuyasha said but got cut off with Kagome yelling and standing up at the same time.

" ! Let's go buy you some proper underwear," Kagome shouted because she was getting images in her head that she didn't need to have in her head.

She wasn't getting any lately and just him talking was making her uncomfortable because she was almost desperate enough to let Hojo have a thirty minute chance in the copy room but she held onto her resolve of not going along with her sex deprived mind.

 **No Q & A Lingerie **

"Do you know what Kikyo's size is?" Kagome asked as the two walked around the Sexy Vixen section in the swanky department store.

"She's a 34 C," Inuyasha said and came to stand behind his secretary.

He had just gotten his cast removed two weeks ago so he kept his hand in his pockets to not accidentally touch her again.

"Must be nice," Kagome whispered thinking he didn't hear her.

"So what size are you?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome turned red.

"I bet you wish to find out perv," Kagome hissed.

"Come on. I think we have stepped past the shy secretary act. I think we should be able to share information. You never know I might need to find out because of whatever," Inuyasha said off the top of his head.

"No," Kagome said and walked to another part of the store.

"What if I get you to blush then you tell me," Inuyasha said huskily close to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. His charm didn't work on her. She grew up with a brother and a lot of male cousins. She even worked with the perv and another one so being embarrassed she was immune to it.

"Sure good luck. Anyway, what do you think of this? It's a teddy that she can sleep in," Kagome suggested and put it up against her.

Inuyasha had a lot of naughty thoughts go through his mind but thought better to keep the most graphic ones to himself.

"Well I prefer sleeping in the nude if you just wanted to know with my 12 inch cock semi hard rubbing against my silk sheets," Inuyasha whispered seductively behind in her ear.

Kagome blushed a tidbit and images of her boss flashed through her head.

"Size 38DD," She said and walked away from him to cool off and call Bankotsu to come visit tonight.

 **Present day**

She remembered Inuyasha coming in the next day and called a lawyer. He brought out champagne and ordered Italian. Inuyasha hates Italian so she canceled it and order ramen for them.

She went into his office and that was the first time she saw her boss as a human. He was propped up on the floor crying. Not hysterical but tears and some snot. He still was a Adonis to her but he would never find that out.

Kagome remembered locking the door and then going to him then sat down next to him. She leaned into him and just sat there not moving or talking. She didn't know at the time what happened to him to make him break down but heard Kikyo banging on his office door to let her in.

Inuyasha stood up and wiped his face with a couple of tissues. He straightened his clothes up and smoothed his hair. He helped Kagome up and hugged her. She hugged him back and since that day two years working for the Jerk their relationship changed from then on.

' _That was the day Inuyasha told Kikyo he wanted a divorce from her. She had three people in their bedroom with her tied up and candle wax on her breast. I still don't understand an open relationship but I guess having it in their bedroom was against the rules. Oh yeah she even threw it in his face about his relationships and tried to drag me into it. Well I guess she wasn't totally four years later off,'_ Kagome rolled her eyes and sat up.

She moved her hair into a manageable bun on the top of her head. Inuyasha was now yelling in his cell phone to someone else. Kagome went to the bathroom with the suitcase she recognized as belonging to her to go and clean up some and hopefully put pants on.

 **With Bankotsu**

He was so close to throwing his phone against the wall. He really wanted to but he had a lot of stuff personally and work related on that device. He quickly got dressed and was about to leave the hotel when a random person tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bankotsu right?" the unknown man asked.

"Why?" Bankotsu asked carefully.

"Here," the unknown man handed him a document and left immediately.

Bankotsu read the first few lines and knew Inuyasha ordered a gag order on him temporarily to not talk, blog, even mention anything about his relationship with Kagome. He knew if he so much as breathed about his relationship with Kagome he could face jail time.

Bankotsu called Kagome's phone again and again it went straight to voicemail.

 **With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome saw the clothes that she knew she didn't buy on her own. It was a long sleeve turquoise tunic shirt that came to her knees, fishnet stockings, and thigh high leather boots.

She counted to ten and tried not to scream.

Still in her towel she walked out to Inuyasha still on the phone but he was much calmer than when she left him to go to the bathroom.

She stood there and looked at him to hurry his conversation up.

"Alright Miroku. I got to go Kagome needs me," Inuyasha said and knowing Miroku his dirty thoughts went totally left.

"You didn't have to tell him that like that," Kagome said getting close to losing it.

"Yet you do need my help. What's up," Inuyasha said and leaned against the desk he was standing against.

"You said that you packed my bag. Where are my clothes?" Kagome said and making sure her towel was on tight.

Inuyasha knew she was talking but wasn't focused on her words. He saw a drop of water roll slowly from her cheek and trace along her jaw to her neck then joined another drop and merged together to travel down to the line of her valley between her breast. He didn't see a valley but mounds of boobs. He wanted to badly touch her and see if they were soft as they look.

"Are you even listening to me," Kagome almost yelled.

Inuyasha focused and turned around to hide his tent between his legs.

"Kagome put some clothes on so we can leave from the hotel. I still have a surprise for you," Inuyasha said and picked up his phone and continued walking to the next room.

Kagome's right eye was twitching. She was going to kill her boss she knew it. Before whatever this kidnapping ended her boss would be killed by her hands she was certain.

"That's what I was talking to you about but you were ogling my boobs buddy," She yelled over shoulder and went to the bathroom again.

She looked at the clothes and rolled her eyes. She looked more in the bag and found a black lace bra and panty set.

She saw it was her size and she was mildly surprised that he remembered that detail about her bra size.

She got dressed and placed her hair in a bun because she didn't feel like doing her hair. She kept her makeup simple with red lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner. She laced the necklace that Inuyasha bought for her when she made five years at the company. It was a silver necklace with her birthstone of a light amethyst stone.

She went to the living room and realized she didn't have her phone nor her purse. Inuyasha walked into the living room with a tight black button down shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes and suitcase in tow..

He had his hair in a short faux hawk hairstyle.

He grabbed her suitcase and his and left the room.

"So where are we going Mr. Tashio," Kagome asked once they were downstairs in their rental car.

"You will soon know. Here put this on and no cheating," Inuyasha said and handed her a blindfold.

Kagome raised an eyebrow because she remembered the last time she was blindfolded.

 **Last Year in June**

Inuyasha had an event to do and of course his secretary had to be there. She sighed the whole day because she had to cancel another planned trip to see her family.

They understood but Kagome was having a hard time understanding. He usually let her go the entire month without much of a fight. He would call relentlessly to see when she would come back and other business dealings but she was still with her family.

So this year it was completely out of character in Kagome's opinion.

She continued to do her job all the way until it was for the after party. It was on a yacht with supposed who's who of the fashion industry. She started to recognize more people and they recognized and hugged her.

That confused her but she really did enjoy herself. It was the thank you speech Inuyasha did that made her want to hug maybe even kiss her boss.

"Thank you again for the successful run of our show. But that's not why I invited you all here. Today is a very special woman's birthday today. And you are all on her gift from me. Happy Birthday Kagome and I hope it is one to remember," Inuyasha said and a cake that was her absolute favorite was brought out and with candles.

She had to contain her tears to not ruin her makeup and be voted Worst Crier of All Time. She hugged Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek innocently. A picture was taken of that moment that he would always treasure.

 **Present Time**

Inuyasha finally stopped the car and turned off the engine. He opened his car door and quickly opened Kagome's.

"Don't touch anything and listen to this. I hope you listen to it and know how I feel about you," Inuyasha said and Kagome listened to him without saying anything.

He placed a headset on her ears and played a song on his iPhone. He helped her out and picked her up bridal style.

James Arthur Say You Won't Let Go

 _ **I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when**_

 _ **You were throwing up  
Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest  
I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go**_

 _ **I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**_

 _ **Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go  
I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head**_

Kagome listened to the song and felt tears prick her eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat and could only smile at what she was listening to because some of the things the singer was saying they experienced.

Kagome felt Inuyasha stop and let her down. The last bit of the song really touched her.

 **Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go  
I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most  
I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows**

She took off her blindfolds and she looked up at him. She frowned her eyebrows slightly and he looked at her confused. He saw her small tears and wiped them carefully from her face. She grabbed his chin and drew him to her and kissed him. She didn't know why but she did because everything leading up to this moment even to this secret place Inuyasha was always there and truly cared for her.

"Surprise!" Kagome heard as she was in an intense lip lick.

She turned and saw her entire family including her boyfriend Bankotsu looking at her.

' _This is the second time he's caught me kissing this guy. Some reason I don't really care_ ,' Kagome thought and went to hug her mom.

She looked behind her and thanked Inuyasha for bringing her home in time for Christmas.

 **A/N**

 **So I added the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur and it went well with their relationship. A lot of flashbacks to show how their relationship morphed into what it is now. Please listen to that song it had me wiping tears from my eyes!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! She's finally home and chaos must ensue right!**

 **OF COURSE!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Momma! Sango! Soto! Grandpa!" Kagome gushed and hugged her immediate family and her best friend.

"Where's Daddy?" Kagome asked looking for her dad.

"He's at the store. We needed more ice," Ms. Higurashi said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay," Kagome said and held her mom tighter.

"But who is this gentleman?" Ms. Higurashi asked and looked at Inuyasha.

"This is-" Kagome said trying to put a temporary title on her fake fiancé that may in fact be real but currently her boss.

"Her boyfriend well fiancé Ash. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Inuyasha said and put his well known charms on Kagome's mother kissing the back of her outstretched hand.

"Please call me Himari or mom whichever," Kagome's mom gushed and fangirled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled seeing her mom falling for the Tashio charm hard.

"Yes ma- I mean Mom. I need to get our bags. We are staying here right," Inuyasha said and Kagome awwed.

"Yes of course. We made a room for you and Kagome," Himari said snapping out of daze.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

Bankotsu raised his eyebrow and followed Inuyasha out of the house.

Kagome walked in more into the house towards the kitchen because she smelled food and she was hungry.

Yura followed her from her spot in the back of the room where Bankotsu left her.

"Hello Kagome," her cousin Yura said and held her hand out as if Kagome was suppose to kiss it.

"Yura, surprised to see you here," Kagome said with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome looked at what her whore cousin had on. Kagome knew she had to be cold because of the temperature had started to decline because of the current winter month.

' _How could she wear that outdated Versace mid thigh almost coochie level dress with thigh high heeled boots. That doesn't even go together especially at a family get together. Then her boobs are trying to fall out and if she bent down to sit, everyone is going to see it all. I wonder if she got a jacket or even self esteem. Poor thing. I like her makeup though nice and simple. But I unfortunately got to give Mr. Tashio credit, at least he bought me something semi-warm and hate to say it cute too,"_ Kagome thought and tuned back into the conversation.

"Well you know I had time in my schedule to visit family unlike you," Yura said and hugged Kagome.

"Oh your boss gave you time off your back? That's really good for you," Kagome said and hugged her back.

"I don't do that anymore Kagome I'm sophisticated and a legit working well career girl. Anyway at least I know that my boss knows I'm talented. I even got a new account to host and organize an event. Sephin is hosting a small Indie rock concert and I would get you tickets but you have to be somebody," Yura smirked.

"Oh really, good for you. Tell Stephanie and her kids that I had a blast in Aruba with them last month. You know who Stephanie is right," Kagome said looking shock at Yura.

Yura looked back at her confused.

"Well that's Sephin's wife and we have lunch together almost every month when she's in town. Oh silly rabbit my boss is better than yours," Kagome said and winked.

"Kagome put your claws away," Sango whispered and escorted Kagome to the rest of the guests.

Yura stomped her foot and went off to search for Bankotsu.

::::

::::

Inuyasha had left to get the suitcases when his secretary and cousin was sizing each other up. Bankotsu followed Inuyasha out to his Aston Martin and cleared his throat.

"Ahem," Bankotsu said and Inuyasha looked at him.

"Bankotsu Yamamoto. I don't think we have formally met. So you're her what exactly," Bankotsu asked.

"Am I supposed to know you? Who are you," Inuyasha quizzically asked.

"Who am I? Who am I? I'm Kagome's real fiancé. I got your gag order! What are you afraid of? That I would spill the beans because of your lies. You need to stay away from her and release her from her contract. You know your company don't deserve her. She deserves better and that person and company is with me," Bankotsu said trying to intimidate.

Inuyasha frowned his eyebrows and shook his head. He had a devilish smirk and placed their suitcase on the wet cement.

He walked close to Bankotsu so no one would hear him.

"I know exactly who you are and you're just some lackey who's been up his boss' ass so much you have some brown smudges on your nose. Kagome could always leave but she continues to always come back. She knows that your sorry company has been holding on by a very thin string. That string is from a bone I tossed to you because Kagome pleaded that we let Sephin work with Rogue. I had to pay for half so he would do it. Don't think for a moment I'm out of touch with everything," Inuyasha said and walked away.

Bankotsu wanted to punch him in the face but he had to act cool. Bankotsu knew that the carpet would be pulled right from under him when the time was right. Media Ink and his so called relationship with his secretary will all be gone.

:::

 **Back Inside the Warm Living Room**

Inuyasha clicked his tongue and walked back inside the house.

He spotted Kagome in the living room with her friend Sango. He walked to her trying to avoid hitting people with their luggage.

"Hey Kagome I got our luggage. Do you know where my room is going to be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh you two will be in the same room. I'm not dumb I know you two may already be shacking up back home," Himari said behind Inuyasha.

"Ma'am I mean Mom. We have our own places," Inuyasha quickly said and wondered if the woman was a ninja in a past life.

"Uh huh. Come on follow me," Himari said but Kagome stayed with Sango catching up with her.

Inuyasha followed and saw various family pictures stuck in time with accolades from everyone sprinkled throughout the hallway.

Himari stopped in front a white bedroom door that

"You two will be in Kagome's old room. She has a queen size bed in there. Restroom is right here and linens are inside. My room is right there. Breakfast is at 8. Get settled if need be and come back down to the party," Himari said giving Inuyasha a brief tour of the upstairs.

Inuyasha shook his head and went inside to look around Kagome's childhood memories.

:::

:::

 **With Kagome**

"So when were you going to tell me that you broke up with Bankotsu to jump ship to that yummy specimen. His voice definitely matches his body," Sango said and picked some broccoli to go on her plate.

"Yes he does have a nice voice. But what would make you think of that of all things?" Kagome asked placing pasta on her plate.

"Oh well since you're here. Ash, your boyfriend, I called you and was ranting on the phone thinking it was you. I basically told your boyfriend how much you should be here still thinking it was you. Long story short we set all of this up. Surprise!"Sango said and hugged Kagome.

Kagome looked around for her boss/boyfriend and wanted to kick him because they hardly ever kept secrets from each other.

"Now it all makes sense," Kagome said and ate a pineapple.

"So. Why didn't you tell me that you and Bankotsu broke up. I thought y'all was doing the long distance relationship all this time. Then how could you leave out that very important detail that Ash proposed to you. How did your boss react to that? That his secretary is off the market. I guess all those fantasies gonna have to be with Ash now. Why are you choking? Here's some water," Sango said quickly.

Kagome quickly drunk the water to get the pineapple juice to flush out of her throat. Kagome quickly looked around and brought Sango deeper into the kitchen.

"I told you that in confidence and a long time ago. So shh," Kagome said and took a deep breath.

"Okay! Hey we thought you were going to bust and give in to his advances but I guess you stuck it out. I apologize for Bankotsu being here, I plum forgot not to invite him and Yura your mother insisted on that invite," Sango said and got a cold water bottle from the refrigerator.

"It's fine. I'm just glad I get to spend the holidays here," Kagome said and hugged Sango again.

"I know me too! So how did Ash propose? Was it romantic? Did your boss ruin the moment because girl I think your boss has a tracker on your phone or implanted one in your body. He just has some sixth sense that's a bit creepy almost on some stalker level," Sango asked and pulled out a chair to sit in at the breakfast table.

Kagome followed suit and looked around her to make sure no one was listening.

" Mr. Tashio isn't that bad. I do say that very loosely. Hmm and well it was a bit sudden to tell you the truth, the proposal I mean. Sango actually the truth is," Kagome began and closed her eyes to get her secret off of her chest.

"There you are Lovebug. Your mother wanted to show you off to the other guests. She has some announcement she wants to say. Sango right, just gonna borrow my fiancée for a bit. Come Kagome," Inuyasha said barging into the kitchen.

"Oh of course," Sango said a bit peeved that her friend was going to tell her something that was really bothering her.

Kagome was whisked off in Inuyasha's hand back into the living room.

' _He is an odd one. Almost felt like her boss whisking her off the phone or to some trip with him when Kagome_ was _about to open up about her life. I wonder,'_ Sango thought and followed the couple to the living.

' _Nah. I doubt that she would date her boss let alone marry the little man child,'_ Sango continued analyzing her best friend's new fiancé.

:::::

"Alright everyone. Everyone is here if not just repeat it to them. Okay. Well I'm very happy and delighted to see everyone's smiling faces here for one of the most important days of the Higurashi clan's life. Our very own Kagome is getting married very soon to this delic -I mean, respectable young man Ash. I just wanted everyone to know how much we are proud of her and grateful for Ash for treating our baby girl with respect and love. We wish the two happiness, love, understanding of each other's needs and wants, but most importantly knock her up Ash. Mama wants some grandkids," Himari said and the small crowd erupted in laughs.

Himari grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome's hands and them up from the couch to the middle of the semi circle so everyone could see them. She stood in the middle and held them by the waist.

When the laughter died down Himari continued her on the spot speech.

"Okay. I'm just joking but for real at the same time. Ahem. So here is the lovely couple and I hope that you consider doing your wedding here so we can all be there to support ya'll's union. Also I've decided to have our annual game day here so we can all enjoy it. It will be on Christmas Day. So make sure that you all come to win and have fun. I love each and everyone of you," Himari said and blew kisses to everyone one.

"Now I have stalled enough, lunch is ready to be served," Himari said after she saw her husband giving the cue that everything was finally ready.

Kagome and Ash hugged Himari and they hung back after everyone left.

...

"You're not putting a baby inside of me. This is, I really don't know what this is, or why we are still pretending that we are getting married," Kagome quickly turned and said.

"Whoever said that I was pretending? I thought you listened to that song. It's okay. I love you and I'm starving. Let's get some food Lovebug," Inuyasha said and grabbed his secretary's hand and left the living room.

' _I knew she was lying about getting married. How can I use that tidbit of information to my advantage,'_ Yura thought as she came from the shadows.

 **Later that night in Kagome's room**

Inuyasha had no shirt on but only his sleeping pants.

He really wanted to take those off and sleep how he normally slept all natural. Yet he knew Kagome would throw a conniption if she saw him naked and in the bed.

He decided he could take the pants off and just wear his boxers or vice versa. He really wanted his own room now.

While he was mentally battling which to wear to bed Kagome was having her own mental battle.

"Bankotsu it would look really suspicious for us to be in the bathroom together like this," Kagome whispered as the shower head continued to flow hot steamy water on their body.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to kiss you all day and you seemed to never be alone. It was like Inuyasha strategically placed himself in spots where you were never alone until now well fifteen minutes ago. I miss you and hate that your mother doesn't know I'm the real fiancé and _Ash_ is just borrowing you. But enough talking we need more kissing and fucking," Bankotsu moaned into Kagome's neck.

Kagome couldn't relax or enjoy the ministrations that Bankotsu was doing to her body. She felt like he was rushing to get to fucking rather than foreplay that she actually enjoys. Her mind kept going back to Inuyasha and what he said in the living room when they were finally alone. Or even that song he played for her.

"Bankotsu just stop okay. I need sometime to clear my head. I just need you to leave," Kagome said and pushed his wandering hands that was all over the place and not pleasuring her.

Bankotsu frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why? You're not actually buying the sack of shit Tashio is sprouting out there? He's just keeping the act up because I'm here. Kagome you're mine. My fiancée, my woman, my lover, my everything and I'm done sharing. You got to choose, either me or him. You can't have both. Just remember your promise before you left home to travel out and started to work for the ass. I'll leave but tomorrow you gotta choose," Bankotsu said and kissed Kagome hopefully not the last time.

Kagome reminisced back to that time so long ago she almost forgot.

 **Few years prior to Kagome starting at MediaInk**

Kagome was going over everything on her inventory to make sure that it was a smooth move from her childhood to virtually the start of her adulthood.

She had her last interview at Media Ink the world's leading fashion event planning corporation in the country maybe the world. She was able to get a very sought after secretary position that she was literally a shoe in. She had to go there one more time and the going back and forth was eating away at her savings.

Her new employer was setting herself in temporary housing until she got on her feet and got a couple of checks in until she was able to find something else.

Kagome was checking again to make sure her stuff she couldn't live without was securely packed in one of her four luggages that she was taking with her .

Kagome was deep in thought that she didn't hear her bedroom door open and lock behind her. She bent down to make sure that she checked under her bed when she felt strong arms encircle her body. She yelped out of surprise and quickly turned around. It was her boyfriend from her high school and their relationship lasted all through college as well. She quickly turned and kissed her boyfriend.

"Bankotsu you gave me a fright. I thought you had orientation at Rouge Media," Kagome asked and wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck.

"I did and just got off actually. Naraku gave the new hires the day off since the other trainer was sick. We start Monday with sketching and maybe get to shadow an editor as well. But you have to be picked. I wish that you got hired there. It would make it much more easier than you moving four towns away from me," Bankotsu said looking deep into Kagome's eyes.

"I know but you want to know the funniest thing. After I interviewed with Rouge Media that's when Media Ink called and offered me a position at their company but it's not what I want. But you gotta start somewhere. You never know I might be running the company in five or six years time. But you get to have fun right out of the gate," Kagome pouted but refused to be jealous.

"You gonna get the same opportunities I bet. Hey when I get good with the boss I'll try to bring you over. You just never know then we can finally get married, have kids, and travel. I love you. Don't forget that. We can see each other as often as our schedules allow it. I love you so much Kagome," Bankotsu said and placed his forehead on hers.

"I love you too Babe. Ugh. I guess I can tell you this. Rogue Media had called and offered me a job," Kagome confessed and looked down at her fingers.

"Why didn't you say yes? Why are you just now saying something. Quit and stay with me. We can get an apartment together and get married sooner. We both wouldn't have to give up our careers," Bankotsu said and twirled Kagome around.

"Let me think about it. Rogue Media gave me a month to accept or decline. I want to know what Media Ink has to offer. It's really prestigious to get accepted and I'm a bit excited and overwhelm. We will get to do all those things and much more. I'm not going to forget you. You have my heart," Kagome said.

 **Present**

Kagome was drying off her body and placed another towel on her head. She allowed her mind to remember past events that happened to her because she chose to stay.

She got great friends, a beautiful office, she damn near ran Media Ink, and the opportunities and network possibilities has and still were endless. She even got a cool yet annoying boss that she might be falling in love with.

She walked into the dark room and Inuyasha was asleep on his back with the sheet up to his waist. She could tell in the dark room that he had no shirt on and she could see his dick print. There were pillows in the middle to create a divide and she silently giggled at him trying to compromise.

She quickly got her nightgown and placed it on her body without anything underneath. She climbed into the bed and moved the pillows that was between them. She laid on her side that was facing Inuyasha. She propped up body by her elbow and laid her head on the palm of her hand. She ghostly moved her free hand up and down her boss's fit tan body. She gently moved some of his hair from his eyebrow and felt how soft and maintained it was.

She slowly still barely touching him she traced the outline of his face.

"You do have a gorgeous face," Kagome whispered mostly to herself.

Inuyasha twitched his nose and turned to his side away from her. The grey sheet moved down his waist revealing his lack of clothing. She bit her bottom lip when she saw that he was all natural.

She laid on her back looking up at the ceiling. She turned her head and Inuyasha was wide awake laying on his side looking at her.

She was a bit creeped out but glad he was awake.

"We need to talk like seriously," Kagome said and turned towards him.

Inuyasha placed his soft lips on hers and his hand on her left breast.

"Enough talking. I want you in my life forever and I'm not giving you up to anyone. Maybe our kids because they may need you but other than that no one else. You have truly been my rock since you offered me a handkerchief when you saw that I was having a shitty day," Inuyasha said and deepened the kiss.

"You remember that?" Kagome asked and giggled when they broke apart.

She remembered she saw a guy that looked hopeless and lost. He has the misfortune of the copy machine barfing black ink on his white button down and then just had coffee spilled on him when she found him. She didn't know who he was but saw he needed a friend. The next day she was moved to a different office and met her new supervisor that she worked for directly.

Inuyasha Tashio.

...

"And I hope that this isn't a very vivid wet dream because that would be messed up," Inuyasha whispered,kissed, licked and sucked as he moved Kagome's gown off of her body and traveled to her pussy.

Kagome was about to object and ask what he meant but quickly sucked air in when Inuyasha went down on her. She quickly pulled a pillow over her head to muffle her screams and moans of pleasure.

Inuyasha looked up and saw the pillow and moved it. He wanted to see her face. He tongue fucked her and inserted two fingers inside her wanton pussy. He lapped up her juices and kissed her pussy. He continued to finger her and kissed her allowing her to taste herself.

She raked her fingers through his hair until she felt another orgasm and came again in his hand. He licked it as if it was his last meal.

He kissed her neck and rubbed his erected cock up and down her pussy lips.

"I love you Kagome with my entire being. I want to fuck the shit out of you but the ball is in your corner. Do you want to talk or do you want to quietly fuck all night long and enjoy our time together," Inuyasha whispered bluntly.

She looked at him with dazed eyes and kissed him. She didn't feel like they shouldn't be doing this or that she was cheating.

"I think I'm falling for you Mr. Tashio and it's scaring the shit outta me," Kagome finally confessed and Inuyasha thrusted inside of her and quickly kissed her because she looked like a screamer.

"I promise that you didn't make the wrong choice. I will give you the world and then some. You already have my heart," Inuyasha whispered and the couple made love the entire night.

::::

"Himari stop trying to listen in on them. They are adults and need their alone time. I don't know why you always insist that guests sleep there especially couples," Mr. Higurashi grumbled and got deeper in the covers.

"Whatever Daichi. I couldn't hear that well anyway. But they are making us a grandchild. I hope it's a girl and we can name her Kameko. Oh isn't that cute," Himari gushed but hit her husband on his backside when he only grunted.

Himari rolled her eyes and got comfortable in her bed and went to sleep.

 **A/N: I finally was able to update and make necessary corrections! Good grief! Thank you for your support and hope that you continue with me! I also have another story called You Give Love a Bad Name...hope you check it out!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Fun and Games**

" _AAAAAHHHHHHH morning my Rock star listeners. It's KRBV 98.8 with your metal hard rock tunes bringing in the-"_ the radio segment began.

"What the fu- what was that?" Inuyasha yelled and threw his pillow at the vile noise. He raked his fingers through his hair trying to wake up.

Kagome scrunched her face and looked around trying to remember where she was. She slowly sat up and looked down at her state of dress. She was naked and her boss was very much naked as well.

A scream was trying to creep out of her throat and she just laid back down and covered her head with a pillow.

Inuyasha was sure that she would have freaked out. He felt what they shared was magical and different from other times he had sex with other women.

He sat up and moved the pillow from her face and moved her hair away from her eyes.

"So do you want to talk?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head no and felt her cheeks turning red. She was remembering what he had did to her body. Her body tingled with want for him to revisit inside of her. She pushed those thoughts away so she could focus on today's events.

They had to go shopping for gifts and get something matching to show that they were a team.

She gently pushed him so he could lay down and she laid her head on his chest. She circled his right nipple and kissed it.

"I really enjoyed myself last night and yes I want to do everything just not right now. I mean we can do it again but not at my parents' house. I hope I don't sound corny," Kagome whispered and refused to look at him.

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and rubbed her right arm.

"So we are officially engaged then and no more of thinking that this is pretend," Inuyasha asked and lifted her chin with his finger.

"No more pretending," Kagome said and Inuyasha immediately kissed her.

He started to move so he would be on top of her and redo what they did last night.

"No,no ,no. Not now maybe tonight but we have a lot to do. Up and not your other head either," Kagome quickly said and got out of bed.

She retrieved her gown she started out in before her time with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laid on his side waiting for Kagome to get dressed.

"So what is it that we are actually doing?" Inuyasha asked and laid on his back.

"It's my family's annual game night and dinner just know that it will be epic. I will tell you the rest when I get out of the squatted down in front of her suitcase and got out a new pair of black denim jeans, a ¾ quarter length mustard shirt, black lace bra and panty set and her toothbrush.

"I still think it's creepy that he remembers my bra size," Kagome whispered to herself.

"It's not," Inuyasha said loudly so she would know that he heard her.

Kagome turned around and flicked him off. She quickly got her cellphone and ear buds then left the room when Inuyasha threw a pillow at her and she closed the door.

She giggled to herself and walked inside the bathroom. She immediately met a naked chest that belonged to her ex-boyfriend, Bankotsu.

"Hey, uhm, why are you up so early?" Bankotsu quickly asked and shut the door with the water still running.

"Because I have a lot to get done. Why did you leave the water on?" Kagome asked trying to get passed him.

"Water? What water?" Bankotsu dumbly replied.

Kagome looked at him and rolled her eyes. She pushed him and the door opened at the same time. A very naked and wet Yura was walking out with a small towel barely keeping her covered.

"Bankotsu when are you going to ...oh Kagome. It's not what you think?" Yura confessed quickly.

"Uh huh. Please move so I can get my day started," Kagome said and Yura moved out of the way.

Kagome shut the door and locked it immediately behind her.

"Well. I guess she knows now. Damn and I wanted to ruin her morning," Yura said and continued back to her room that she was sharing with Bankotsu.

Bankotsu knocked on the door for Kagome to let him inside so they could talk.

 **Knock Knock Knock Knock**

"Please go away," Kagome said from the other side of the door and then began the water.

"Kagome we need to talk. You never gave me your answer. You still have time," Bankotsu said loud enough for her to hear him.

Kagome got in the tub after she cleaned it. She rolled her eyes and sat in the water and closed them.

"Kagome come on unlock the door. Nothing is going on between me and your cousin. She's just messing with you. Hoping to ruin our relationship. Are you even listening to me?" Bankotsu asked through the door.

"Go away I'm trying to relax and get clean," Kagome called out and placed her headphones in her ears so she could drown out Bankotsu's knocks on the bathroom door.

"Is there some kind of problem with you and my fiancee that I can help you with?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fiancee? I didn't know you was engaged. I'm having a conversation with mine. So you can leave us alone," Bankotsu said and continued to knock and now jiggle the doorknob.

"Baby open the door Sweetheart," Bankotsu continued to coax Kagome to open the door.

Inuyasha tapped Bankotsu on the shoulder and opened the door with a key Mrs. Higurashi gave to him moments ago.

 **Minutes earlier**

 **Knock Knock Knock**

Inuyasha laid back down but decided to join Kagome in her bath. He quickly put his black lounging pants and a white muscle shirt back on then gathered his clothes he was going to wear for the day. He opened the door and witnessed Yura walking out of the bathroom with a very skimpy towel covering her body. Inuyasha was shocked but pleased as the events were unfolding. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him.

"Morning son-in-law I hope you slept well. Oh I forgot to give this to you. Here you go you might need this," Himari said and waved off.

Inuyasha looked down in his hand and saw it was a key. He waited a few more moments seeing what lies Bankotsu was going to use to get him out of the mess he made himself.

 **Present time**

Inuyasha used the key and walked in. He immediately closed the door and locked it. He placed the key on the counter and saw Kagome singing to a song and some tears falling down her chin.

He got undressed and stooped down next to her. He moved one earbud from her ear and she opened her eyes. She was about to ask him a question but he kissed her instead. She sat up and Inuyasha got in the bathtub sitting right behind her. She laid on his chest and just exhaled.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Kagome open the door," Bankotsu said repeatedly. The longer he said it the louder the knocks got.

"Are you going to pay for other door? You know what time it is? Get dressed before my wife sees you in your current dress, damn," Mr. Higurashi said and closed his bedroom door back.

"Yes sir," Bankotsu said and left.

 **Hours Later**

Kagome was tying a red bandana on Inuyasha's arm while Bankotsu was staring at them from across the living room drinking one of her mother's secret drinks. It always got you stupid drunk that's what made these "games" entertaining and bearable.

"Alright everyone ready? It seems that everyone is present and accounted for. Koga, Kohaku its good seeing you two. Ash dear, did Kagome explain what was going to happen?" Himari asked as she was about to place a whistle to her mouth.

The family moved to an underground room that was full of mud. Inuyasha looked around and really wished he paid attention.

"Uhm a little," Inuyasha said unsure as to why Kagome's mother had a referee shirt on and on the same wavelength of questions why were they in a man made wrestling with mud inside.

He was kicking himself for not paying attention to what Kagome was saying and not paying attention to what her ass was doing in her pants.

Inuyasha shook his head to get focused and serious. He looked over and saw his fiancée facing off with Yura her cousin. Yura just like Bankotsu had on purple bandannas and a purple shirt with black shorts on that could be mistaken for boyshort underwear. Kagome had on a similar outfit but her shirt was red and not purple.

"Okay let's get the red team captains and the purple team captain. You are to find as many plastic balls in the mud in three minutes. No grabbing of the hair and stealing from each other's basket are the only rules. If you begin fighting twenty seconds will be deducted from the timer giving you twenty seconds to fight. When it's over you begin looking for the balls. Once time is up you both put your hands up in the air. If either one touch each or won't stop once the ref blows the whistle an additional 30 points will be deducted for unsportsmanlike conduct. No nut shots and first sight of blood will stop the match and all balls collected will be forfeited. Does each team understand the rules," Himari explained to everyone.

Everyone shouted and got ready to rumble in the pit.

"Alright first team to reach 50 balls in total will win this round," Himari announced.

Kagome stretched her arms and touched her toes. She didn't wear any socks and shoes because she wanted to have control of her movements and shoes just slowed her down. Yura decided to wear her beach shoes because she refused to get mud on her feet. Kagome placed her head gear on and placed a mouth guard in her mouth as Yura did as well.

"Alright ladies shake hands and let's get muddy!" Himari said the two women refused.

The two women went to their respective sides and waited until the whistle sounded.

In a loud voice Himari counted down and blew the whistle. Kagome reaction time was faster and began searching for the balls so her team would win. On her side was Inuyasha, Sango, Soto, and their cousin Sam. On Yura's side was Bankotsu, Koga , Sango's husband, and Kohaku, Sango's younger brother.

"Hurry Kagome! You have twenty balls! You're ahead of Yura! Hurry!" Sango yelled at her captain.

Kagome was searching and digging through the mud quickly. All of a sudden she felt a hard slap of a glob of mud hit her on her cheek.

"She just threw some mud at my fiancée's face," Inuyasha said angrily.

"It's okay Ash. Yura will get what's coming to her. Kagome and Yura have been at it for years. This is nothing new," Sango said and continued cheering on Kagome.

Kagome wiped the mud off of her cheek and started to laugh. She looked at the timer and saw that there was a minute and thirty second left before she would have to tag out.

Kagome kept her cool and continued to look for balls quickly. Yura was not going to get her off of her game.

"Twenty seconds left," Himari yelled and continued to watch the women scurry to get the rest of the balls.

Kagome found three balls by her foot. She was having a hard time staying on her feet. It was really slippery and she almost ate mud a couple of times. Yura wasn't fairing any better and was hoping to provoke Kagome into a mud fight.

Kagome looked and saw that she had ten seconds and decided to get revenge. She got the bucket of mud that she was gathering the entire time and walked towards Yura while she was on her hands and knees.

"Hey Tramp," Kagome yelled so Yura could hear her. She jumped a little because she didn't pay attention to Kagome being so close to her.

Kagome saw she had four seconds.

"Pay back bitch," Kagome said and tossed the contents of mud in Yura's face and the timer went off.

"See, Kagome was being patient," Sango said and high fived Kagome when she left the ring.

"I tried to ignore it but I couldn't let her think she was under my skin," Kagome said and grabbed a towel to wipe her body down. The mud made her skin itch when left on too long.

Inuyasha kissed her on the lips and congratulated her.

"Alright red team has 27 and the purple team has 28! Let me get Ash and Koga up," Himari said and Bankotsu stopped Koga.

"Hey Mom! Is it alright if I go in Koga's stead," Bankotsu asked.

"Ask your team captain," Himari asked.

Yura was still trying to get the mud out of her hair and eyes.

"I do not oppose," Yura said and continued cleaning herself off.

"Kagome," Himari asked.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was determined to kick Bankotsu's ass. It was like a fire was lit in his eyes.

"I do not oppose," Kagome said and saw Inuyasha start to stretch his arms and legs.

"Ash you know that you are not fighting but getting the balls right," Soto said when saw Inuyasha prepping for his turn.

"Soto right. It comes a time in a man's life when getting the proverbial balls mean that you have to kick some ass in the process as well. That all means...be prepared for the inevitable," Inuyasha said and walked towards the entrance to the ring.

Himari checked each participant fingers and made sure that they had a cup and mouth guard before she allowed them in her ring.

"Kagome, why do I feel like this is some kind of UFC fight that we are about to witness?" Soto asked and cheered for Inuyasha.

"I don't know. I get the feeling as well. But Momma is strong. This isn't her first rodeo. Remember that time when Koga had to fight for Sango's hand against Renguku,"Kagome said and saw Sango wave to her husband.

"That was a bloody fight though but Momma was tough. This one seems like to the death. Kagome can Ash fight? I mean I've seen Bankotsu fight and he's a dirty fighter," Soto said and got his phone out to record the epic ness that was going to commence.

"Actually he can fight and gets into bar fights a lot. But professionally he has experience in wrestling and in boxing," Kagome said thinking off the top of her head.

She said a quiet prayer for Inuyasha to win and not die.

"Alright fellas. I want a clean scavenger hunt for all understand that you have three minutes to get the rest of the balls your team needs. Team Purple you have 28 balls and need 42. Team Red you have 27 balls and need 43. If a fight does break off time will be deducted from the timer. No nut shots and first sight of blood will stop the match and all balls collected will be forfeited. Alright gentleman go to your respective sides and I will blow the whistle to begin," Himari said and the two shook their heads and left to their side of the ring.

"You think they are going to fight?" Sango asked with bated breath.

"I'm not sure. I think they will wait until the sumo wrestling to do it. But I'm honestly not sure," Kagome said with her eyes glued to the ring.

"Alright let's get muddy," Himari yelled and blew her whistle.

Inuyasha quickly started to dig through the mud and found five balls in seconds. He placed it in the basket that was housed outside of the ring. Inuyasha kept it up and also kept one eye out to make sure Bankotsu didn't sneak up on him.

Bankotsu wasn't really focusing and was moving the mud around. He was planning on how to get Inuyasha good without losing time on the clock. He reached down and found two balls and placed them in the basket. He found another ball and threw it at Inuyasha's head really hard. He pretended that he didn't know what happened and was looking through the mud for more balls.

"Look here you stupid idiot! Why are you giving him balls! Hurry up Bankotsu! Beat the bastard and win!" Yura yelled from the sidelines.

Bankotsu shook his head to get his head back in the game. This was his game and he was letting an amateur get the best of him. He found ten balls in ten seconds and heard Himari call out the time that they had one more minute left.

Bankotsu kicked it into gear.

The small crowd counted down as the time got near to zero.

"I'm kind of disappointed that they didn't fight,"Soto whispered.

"I'm not. Whew it's almost over,"Kagome said and counted along with the other on lookers.

"Alright time!" Himari said and blew the whistle. The teams waited until the balls were counted by Kagome's dad and granddad.

"I'm proud of you," Kagome said and hugged Inuyasha mud and all.

"Yeah. I was waiting on him to throw the first punch,"Inuyasha said and grabbed the water bottle and towel from Sango.

"Alright the balls were counted," Himari said.

"We have a tie. Both teams were able to get the 50 balls. So we will have sudden death," Himari yelled and growled a bit.

"Sudden death?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Mud wrestling," Kagome said and shook her head.

"Well basically very member on the team gets a turn in the ring. First team to get to three wins. But the thing is the other team does not know our order and we dont know there's. We can't switch out either," Sango said and looked at her team and the other team.

"Okay I suggest that we have Soto go first, Kagome, Ash, then myself," Sango suggested.

"I think they will have Bankotsu go last. I should take him," Inuyasha said.

"That's the point. If its mismatched then the rules change slightly. The woman just has to make it in the ring for the time limit kinda like flag football. Just got to get the flag from the various spots they put them on their body. No two flags can be in the same area. We are at a slight advantage because we have two women but Sango usually just wrestles. Because she usually gets Koga and he lets her win," Kagome said and high fived her second in command.

"It may not be easy this year. We were wrestling and Kohaku saw us play fighting and made the comment that Koga always let me win. So I have a feeling he's going to prove his point that he wears the pants in the relationship," Sango said and rolled her eyes.

"So what if I get Yura then and she puts it you know places that are inappropriate," Inuyasha said and looked over to the other team looking at them.

"Well snatch it off and hopefully her fake boobs fall off too," Kagome said and huffed.

Sango and Soto laughed and shook their head.

"Okay Soto, Ash, Kagome, and me then," Sango suggested.

"Alright time is up y'all. Hand in your list," Himari said.

Kagome looked it over one more time and changed spots with Inuyasha.

Soto Kagome Ash Sango

Team Purple

Kohaku Bankotsu Yura Koga

"This should be fun," Himari said to her husband and father in law. The old men grunted and took their spots around the ring.

"First up Kohaku and Soto," Himari shouted and the two came to the ring.

"Flags or pins?" Himari asked.

"Pin," the two said and shook hands.

Kagome and Yura helped their team mate put on their belt that the other would hold on to grab their opponent to pin them.

"Alright gentlemen let's keep it clean,"Himari said and the two shook hands.

 **A/N My oh my! It has been a crazy 7 months but I couldn't let this story just pause as long as it did. Yes your eyes are not deceiving you we are getting some family time in. These are not like regular games that you may play during the winter break. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and come back for more! Thank you each and everyone for supporting me and my stories! I really appreciate it! Just remember I will finish! I'm working on the next chapter and will have it out soon!**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


End file.
